<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kintsukuroi by TsuyuRyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150998">Kintsukuroi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuRyu/pseuds/TsuyuRyu'>TsuyuRyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alucard necesita mimos, En donde Trevor y Sypha al fin regresan a mimar a su vampiro, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Y terapia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuRyu/pseuds/TsuyuRyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La traición de Taka y Sumi ha dejado en Alucard mas huellas y daño del que él mismo se atrevería a admitir. Y cuando Trevor y Sypha al fin regresan al castillo, se encuentran con la gravedad de la traición... y sus propias culpas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, para empezar pretendo que este sea un fic corto. Lo escribí como un impulso ante el trágico final de la temporada 3 (alguien dele mimos a Alucard por diozzz!!!!) y como tal contiene spoilers. Quedan advertidos de que este fic no tiene otro fin que deleitarse/sufrir con la miseria del pobre vampiro y de paso darle una patada emocional a esos dos por no quedarse con el. O acordarse siquiera.<br/>Debo admitir también que me voy a tomar unas cuantas libertades respecto a las heridas y físico vampirico por motivos de trama. No me linchen. </p><p>Sobre el título...Kintsukuroi es la técnica japonesa con la que, al reparar un objeto roto, resaltan las fisuras de éste para que sean totalmente visibles, como homenaje y reflexión filosófica sobre la fortaleza de superar las adversidades. </p><p>No sé cuando pueda publicar el capítulo 2, pero soy impaciente y este prólogo sirve en solitario. De momento.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La habitación quedó sumida en un oscuro silencio, donde primero había gemidos de placer, donde había jadeos y calor. Donde la hoja había caído con un silbido. El gorgoteo de la sangre, el jadeo de voces luchando por respirar, el suave golpe de dos cuerpos al caer sobre las sábanas.</p><p> </p><p>Y luego, nada. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Por varios minutos, Alucard no se movió, como si su cabeza se hubiera desconectado del mundo y viajara lejos de aquella habitación, a un lugar donde no hubiera dolor ni pena. Ni siquiera le importaba el penetrante aroma a sangre que hacía arder su garganta, ni el dolor abrasador de la plata de sus ataduras en contacto con su piel, hundiéndose cada vez más en su carne sobrenatural. De pronto nada de eso importaba. De pronto, ya no era capaz de sentir nada.</p><p> </p><p>Porque Taka y Sumi ya no estaban. Porque lo último que había visto de ellos era la daga en sus manos, y sus rostros impactados cuando su espada había volado para cortarles la garganta.</p><p> </p><p>Le parecía imposible que eso hubiera pasado hace apenas unos instantes, le resultaba aún más increíble que apenas unos minutos antes sintiera las manos de ambos moviéndose con ternura por su torso, o el calor de su aliento cuando lo besaban. Nadie nunca lo había besado antes, y recordaba de pronto cada segundo de aquel contacto nuevo: el sabor dulce y salado de sus labios, el aroma de sus cuerpos mortales… recordaba vívidamente la sensación, esa extraña mezcla de miedo y emoción que le había recorrido el cuerpo entero mientras lo tocaban, el momento en que alguien por primera vez rebasaba su especie y su poder para tirar su coraza, para alejar la soledad y devolverle el calor. Sentía todavía las lágrimas en sus ojos, las que no había podido contener al darse cuenta de que importaba para alguien, de que alguien aceptaba lo que era y le abría el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso entre la incomodidad y el dolor de la primera experiencia, entre el placer y el temor, había sentido la dicha de su propia humanidad. De su propia vida. De saber que no tenía que hacer frente a la soledad.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que las mismas manos que lo acariciaban y abrían sus ojos a esa cercanía y humanidad habían empuñado una daga, y le habían atado a la cama con armas que no reconocía, bloqueando su poder para acusarlo de algo que no había hecho jamás. Alucard hablaba pero no lo oían, confiaba pero le traicionaban; ofrecía lo mejor de sí mismo, y se veía forzado a ser lo peor de su ser, a matar para salvar su vida. La maldición de su raza.</p><p> </p><p>Se preguntó si era esto lo que su padre había visto en la raza humana, lo que le había hecho guardarse sus secretos y cerrar las puertas del castillo.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora, lo entendía.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard hizo un esfuerzo, el primero en horas, por moverse. Ya fuera por el tiempo transcurrido o su concentración en el vacío, los extraños grilletes cedieron al fin, liberándolo de sus dolorosas ataduras y dejando tras de sí las huellas de la plata en su piel. Le daba igual. Nada dolía en ese momento tanto como su pecho, donde sentía el vacío que una vez ocupara su corazón. Se preguntó si sabrían que aquella era su primera vez, que nunca nadie le había tocado de ese modo. Se preguntó si sabrían que sería su primera vez para siempre, y que todo contacto futuro estaría teñido sin remedio de este recuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>El vampiro se sentó lentamente, flotando a la deriva en su propio cuerpo presa del sopor, como un espectador externo al que alguien movía fuera de su control. Se obligó a mirar al frente, lejos de la sangre, lejos de Taka y Sumi, en un punto donde casi parecía que nada había pasado, donde casi podía fingir que si cerraba los ojos quizás descubriría entonces que se trataba solo de una pesadilla. Pero ya no era un niño, y sus sentidos sobrenaturales no le otorgaban la bondad de la fantasía.</p><p> </p><p>La sangre lo inundaba todo, avivando su sed y recordándole al mismo tiempo que no era uno de ellos, que no era humano. Que para el mundo, era y seguiría siendo un monstruo más.</p><p> </p><p>No recordaba moverse, pero en un instante estaba de pie, medio envuelto con desgana en las sábanas empapadas en sangre, dando un paso tras otro con los pies desnudos sobre la alfombra, oyendo sus propios pasos en la oscuridad. En la soledad que era su destino. No más risas en el bosque, no más charlas en la cena… no mas Taka, no más Sumi, no más Trevor y Sypha. No más nada.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard podía incluso oír su propia respiración, y el deslizar de la sábana al arrastrarse por el suelo mientras caminaba. El crujir de la puerta al abrirse sonó en el vacío como el gemido de un animal, como lo que él mismo emitiría si se permitiera sentir algo.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard tragó saliva cuando sintió la tortura de la sed con más fuerza. Podía volver, podía alimentarse como rogaba su instinto, y dejar que su naturaleza apagara su sed y su dolor al entregarse a lo que le dictaba. ¿A quién le importaría? Ya era un monstruo para ellos de cualquier modo. Trevor y Sypha no estaban más, lo habían olvidado y abandonado sin mirar atrás. Bien podía volver, lamer la sangre, convertirse de lleno en el monstruo que ellos habían creído que era.</p><p> </p><p>Lo único que lo detuvo de hacerlo fue el recuerdo de su madre. Ella no habría aprobado eso…</p><p> </p><p>Pero estaba muerta, como su padre. Su padre, al que él mismo había matado por el bien de criaturas que lo rechazaban y lo herían y le deseaban la muerte tanto como habían deseado la de su familia. Había destruido su vida, y al único pariente que le quedaba, para nada. Para volver al mundo de soledad y silencio de su ataúd, para volver al miedo y la desconfianza. Se había esforzado en ser un aporte, una diferencia. Se había esforzado para nada. Porque al final, todo lo que sabía se quedaba en su mente, y todo lo que amaba se había ido, o estaba muerto.</p><p> </p><p>Como él.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Alucard al fin levantó la vista para ver a donde lo habían llevado sus pasos tambaleantes, se encontró con que estaba a la puerta de su antigua habitación. Ni siquiera entendía porque había deambulado hacía ella, excepto quizás por un deseo infantil o patético de volver a sus mejores años, a esa inocencia que ni los humanos ni las batallas habían destruido aún. Un anhelo ridículo por volver a ser un niño que no sabía de maldad, y que podía correr a los brazos de su madre siempre que deseara el contacto y el calor de otro ser.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard no había puesto un pie dentro desde el combate en el que había salido victorioso. Demasiada nostalgia, demasiado dolor, demasiado frío. Pero ahora, dentro de él no había más que sombras, y sin importar lo que hiciera el frío siempre estaba presente… en un impulso, estiró la mano y abrió la puerta, ignorando con sorpresiva facilidad el ardor y la punzada de dolor de sus muñecas heridas al hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>La habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, tan silenciosa y llena de polvo como la recordaba la última vez que la vio. Alucard dio un tentativo paso al frente, preguntándose porque se torturaba de este modo y a la vez incapaz de contener el impulso. De pronto buscaba algo, un recordatorio, una luz que sirviera para decirle que valía la pena estar ahí, que pese a todo aun había algo que valía la pena conservar. O vivir.</p><p> </p><p>Como todo, aquella habitación era escenario de lo que fueron los mejores años de su existencia. Ahí estaba el mueble repleto de libros que su padre le había obsequiado a lo largo de su infancia, los mismos que su madre le leía por las noches antes de dormir. Ahí estaba su cama, donde dormía seguro y abrigado con la certeza de que nada ni nadie le haría daño porque sus padres estaban ahí para guiarlo, protegerlo, amarlo… con la certeza de que tenía un lugar en el mundo al cual pertenecía, y gente a la que le importaba su bienestar. Ahí estaban los mejores recuerdos de su niñez, y su inocencia.</p><p> </p><p>Y ahí estaba la alfombra donde, en un instante, todo había terminado.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard miró la marca con un escalofrío, como si fuese más que un simple hueco quemado en un trozo de tela. Podía recordar claramente el dolor en los ojos de su padre, el modo en que rogaba por la liberación de su existencia, la forma en que lo había mirado al extender los brazos en una muda despedida antes de arder… Alucard aún se preguntaba si había sido lo correcto, si su padre no habría podido olvidar, seguir, redimirse. Si el amor de su hijo habría bastado para sostenerlo y devolverle el amor por la vida.</p><p> </p><p>Y entonces, Alucard recordó la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, la que le había demostrado en una sola estocada que su amor no bastaba para nadie, ni siquiera para su padre. Una cicatriz que ahora estaba acompañada de muchas otras, como recordatorio de que sus buenas intenciones no servían para nada.</p><p> </p><p>Dos veces, aquello que amaba había tratado de arrancarle el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Dos veces, había tenido que destruir lo que amaba con sus propias manos.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez si era el monstruo que el mundo pensaba que era, aunque tuviera las mejores intenciones. Había destruido a personas con las que había compartido el pan, la vida… la cama… y había tenido que hacerlo para defender su propia existencia, como si ésta de pronto valiera más que la de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero realmente había vencido ese día? ¿Había valido la pena? ¿De verdad había evitado el golpe fatal? En este momento no lo parecía, no cuando su cuerpo entero punzaba de dolor y no era capaz de sentir ni un ápice de su corazón humano dentro del pecho. Le bastó mirar el retrato maltrecho de su familia para sentir que nada tenía sentido, y que la daga de Taka y Sumi se había hundido hasta el fondo en su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>No había querido hacerlo. No había querido sobrevivir a ellos. Pero en ese momento, su instinto de vivir había sido más fuerte. Solo había hecho lo que creía mejor; solo se había defendido. ¿Pero para qué?</p><p> </p><p>Había seguido sus convicciones, sí, pero lo cierto es que había otra intención subyacente cuando había aceptado a Taka y Sumi en su casa. La soledad pesaba como pocas cosas que hubiera sentido antes, y ellos habían llegado cansados y perdidos buscando ayuda, buscando un refugio. Solos, como él. Había creído que los comprendía, que podía ayudarlos y también que podrían estar juntos, y librarse unos a otros de la soledad. Muy en el fondo, Alucard tuvo que admitirse aquello que no deseaba decir en voz alta, porque le sonaba terriblemente infantil y patético, pero era la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>No quería estar solo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero lo estaba. Lo estaría por toda la eternidad.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento sintió al fin que algo se rompía dentro de él, que la presa que contenía sus emociones se quebraba y el torrente se liberaba en su cuerpo con una ferocidad idéntica a la de sus heridas. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo para hacerle caer sobre la alfombra, justo junto a la marca del fuego, dolorido y roto como un muñeco de cristal. Vulnerable. Solo. No más risas, ni voces, ni amigos. No más fe en la raza humana. No más roces de calor.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard hundió los dedos de una mano entre sus rubios cabellos, y se rodeó el torso con el brazo en un vano intento por mantenerse entero. Pero de pronto ya no podía contenerse, y sintió de lleno el dolor en cada fibra de sus ser y la agonía en su corazón. Sus silenciosas lágrimas se volvieron entonces un sollozo incontrolable, un llanto desgarrador mientras yacía como un niño junto a lo último que quedaba de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>Llanto por Taka y Sumi, que yacían muertos en la otra habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Llanto por Trevor y Sypha, que sin duda ni siquiera recordaban su existencia.</p><p> </p><p>Llanto por lo que quedaba de su ingenuidad y su humanidad, que había muerto junto con Taka y Sumi en la recámara, en el momento en que su espada había cortado las gargantas de quienes creía sus amigos, y al final habían sido solo un cazador más.</p><p> </p><p>Un lamento por aquel calor y aquella confianza, que no volverían más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bienvenida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trevor y Sypha vuelven al castillo para encontrarse con una visión nada acogedora, y a un Alucard que no parece el mismo que dejaron al marcharse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor sintió que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que se adentraron en los primeros metros del bosque.</p><p> </p><p>Él y Sypha habían tenido un viaje difícil y silencioso. La experiencia en Linderfeld parecía haberla marcado profundamente, y su evidente entusiasmo de los días anteriores ante cada cacería se había convertido en un silencio contemplativo, que rompía de vez en cuando para susurrar alguna charla fugaz o para, simplemente, preguntar cuanto quedaba de camino mientras se apretaba contra él, buscando quizás que el calor de su presencia fuera un consuelo a sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>No la culpó. Les pasaba a todos los cazadores, lo sabía bien. Pasaba siempre, en el momento en que se daban cuenta, como ella, que el mundo no era tan bello como parecía y que sin importar sus esfuerzos, no podían salvar a todo el mundo. Era algo que Sypha tenía que aprender y superar por sí sola, y lo único que Trevor podía hacer era dejarla ser, y ofrecer el poco apoyo que podía.</p><p> </p><p>Quizás por eso mismo, en un inicio se guardó su propio recelo, y trató lo más posible evitar que su instinto desconfiado tomase el control.</p><p> </p><p>Pero había algo que no le gustaba… susurros sobre personas desaparecidas… rumores sobre visitantes que no habían vuelto… un bosque excesivamente silencioso…</p><p> </p><p>Trevor levantó la vista y pudo distinguir las torres del castillo de Drácula a la distancia, sobresaliendo entre las copas de los árboles con un aire sombrío y perturbador que no acababa de gustarle.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Crees que este bien?” preguntó de pronto Sypha, mirando en la misma dirección que él. Trevor sintió una sorpresiva punzada de inquietud, que no tenía razón de ser. Es decir, Alucard era un vampiro, ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?</p><p> </p><p>“Es un vampiro, Sypha. Me preocuparían más los aldeanos” sentenció Trevor, medio en broma, lo que le ganó una mirada de reproche de su compañera.  </p><p> </p><p>El cazador se encontró sintiendo una punzada de culpa. Alucard no era como los otros vampiros, al menos le concedía eso. O eso esperaba.</p><p> </p><p>En realidad, había pensado poco en la situación del vampiro desde que él y Sypha se habían marchado. Cazar monstruos y criaturas de la noche era un trabajo absorbente, y a Trevor no le avergonzaba admitir que tenía muchas más cosas en que pensar durante sus constantes viajes. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, preguntándose por primera vez como estaría Alucard con una curiosidad teñida de culpa. Habían luchado, sufrido y vencido a Drácula juntos, y sin embargo al marcharse no había dedicado mucho tiempo a preguntarse qué haría ahora el vampiro. ¿Tenía pasatiempos? ¿Algo en lo que entretenerse? ¿Llegarían él y Sypha para encontrarse con un castillo lleno de gatos?</p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera sabía si Alucard tenía algún modo de pasar sus días cuando no estaba, pues, intentando matar a su padre.</p><p> </p><p>Aquel pensamiento le arrancó a Trevor otro respingo. Su padre… en algún momento de su lucha, parecía haber olvidado por completo que Drácula era el padre de Alucard, y uno al parecer capaz de inspirar en el dhampiro una gran medida de afecto. ¿Cómo sería eso… matar a tu…?</p><p> </p><p>Mierda. Tal vez no debieron irse.</p><p> </p><p>“Quizás debimos venir antes” comentó la oradora, sombría, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. O quizás simplemente se sentía tan inquieta en el bosque como él. “Algo no está bien aquí” añadió.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor se limitó a soltar un gruñido, que no sirvió de mucho para apaciguar sus propias dudas. Quizás Sypha tenía razón… quizás debieron volver antes. O, no sé, enviar una carta. No, seguramente estaba exagerando. Linderfeld y todo el turbio asunto del juez y los monjes satánicos había alterado sus nervios y lo había puesto más sentimental de la cuenta. Seguramente llegarían para encontrarse a Alucard de pie en la entrada, mirándolo con esa altanería que siempre le dirigía, para oír al bastardo soltar algo sobre lo malagradecidos que eran por no haber siquiera traído un…</p><p> </p><p>Trevor contuvo el aliento, sofocado por el aroma metálico de la sangre.</p><p> </p><p>Bien, Alucard estaba de pie en la puerta, eso sí. Espada en mano. Ojos brillantes de rabia.</p><p> </p><p>Flanqueado a ambos lados por los cuerpos de dos jóvenes empalados.</p><p> </p><p>Los chismorreos de la aldea cercana llegaron a Trevor como una oleada, justo cuando Sypha contenía un jadeo y se cubría la boca al mirar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dos jóvenes perdidos. Dos chicos que se adentraron en el bosque y no volvieron. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trevor apretó los puños en torno a las riendas, y miró a Alucard sin querer creer lo que miraba, pero al mismo tiempo con las dudas de siempre estallando en su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué has hecho?</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p>Alucard estaba cansado de sentir.</p><p> </p><p>El dhampiro deambulaba por el castillo como una sombra, como un eco no muy distinto de los recuerdos que aun hoy día torturaban su cansada mente. Miraba sin ver, oía sin escuchar, permaneciendo por horas en el mismo sitio mirando la oscuridad y sobresaltándose ante cada ruido que llegara a sus sensibles oídos.</p><p> </p><p>Reviviendo una y otra vez aquella fatídica noche, y los gestos desencajados de Takka y Sumi antes de morir.</p><p> </p><p>No había querido hacerlo… no tenía por qué terminar así. Una y otra vez, Alucard se preguntaba qué había hecho mal, que había dicho o hecho para darle a los gemelos la ilusión de un engaño que no existía. Todo había parecido tan perfecto, tan apacible y alegre… y una noche, todo se había terminado en sangre y traición. ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>Se preguntó con amargura si era esto lo que su padre había experimentado, y lo que le había llevado a su odio contra la humanidad.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard se abrazó a si mismo con un escalofrío, sin saber si lo que le oprimía el pecho era la pena, el dolor o la rabia. Incluso ahora, el castillo se sentía vacío y frío, desprovisto de vida como un cadáver viejo y cansado… como él. Como el hueco oscuro donde debería estar su corazón. La soledad caía como un peso sobre su cabeza, asfixiándolo lentamente, recordándole que no era un ser humano, que lo único ante el eran eras y eras incontables de oscuridad… de soledad… de traiciones como la de aquellos a los que había llegado a querer, y que yacían ahora en picas a la puerta de su hogar.</p><p> </p><p>Hogar… no, esto no era un hogar. Era una prisión. Era un ataúd.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le parecía sentir aun el roce de las manos de Sumi sobre su piel, o el calor de los labios de Takka contra los suyos. Cálidos. Amorosos… vulnerables. A veces, más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Podría haberlos dejado ganar; podría haber permitido que la daga perforara su pecho y terminara con su miseria. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? ¿Cuál era su propósito? No importaba lo que intentara, no importaba sus buenas intenciones y su genuino deseo de ser algo más: para el mundo era un monstruo más que matar.</p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera Trevor y Sypha parecían verlo como poco menos que una criatura medianamente amistosa, un aliado valioso. Un arma descartable.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard se dijo a si mismo que esta había sido su decisión. Nadie le había obligado a quedarse. Trevor tenía razón en que este era el legado de su padre, y alguien debía protegerlo. Nadie le había obligado a quedarse… pero nadie le había preguntado tampoco si deseaba hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Porque, en el fondo, era más sencillo para todo el mundo alejarse de él.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard sintió de nueva cuenta esa mezcla de rabia y pena recorriéndolo. Él no había elegido ser lo que era, ni mucho menos se había comportado como el resto de las criaturas de la noche. Intentaba honrar la memoria de su madre, respetar a la raza a la cual pertenecía, proteger a la gente como ella habría deseado… pero, ¿para qué? Abría su corazón a un mundo que le despreciaba, que desconfiaba de él. Había matado con sus propias manos a su padre, ¿y para qué? ¿a quién le importaba su soledad, o su dolor?</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez su padre tenía razón. Tal vez la humanidad no…</p><p> </p><p>Alucard soltó un jadeo. No quería ser como su padre. No quería derramar la sangre de inocentes bajo la ceguera de su dolor. Pero ya lo había hecho, ¿o no? Takka y Sumi… quizás él había cometido algún error después de todo.</p><p> </p><p>El vampiro sintió una punzada de dolor, y bajó la vista para observar sin emoción alguna las marcas rojizas de sus ataduras. Aunque cualquier otra herida ya debería haber sanado, las armas de plata eran otro asunto, y Alucard había estado demasiado apático para pensar siquiera en alimentarse. No sentía el más mínimo apetito, ni mucho menos deseos de cocinar platillos que ya no podía compartir; aun cuando las líneas sanguinolentas le causaban más dolor del que admitiría, no se acercaban ni un poco a la agonía de su soledad y su tristeza. Ya sanarían, algún día. O tal vez no. ¿A quién le importaba?</p><p> </p><p>Alucard dio un respingo, que causó otra implacable oleada de dolor en el torso, cuando escuchó el tenue galope de cascos cercanos. En otro tiempo, quizás, se habría contentado con dejar seguir al misterioso viajero, vigilando a distancia por si seguía su camino o no. Pero Takka y Sumi habían venido de algún lado, y su desaparición no pasaría desapercibida. Si ellos estaban aquí, tal vez otros cazadores también.</p><p> </p><p>Sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó su espada y se encaminó a la entrada. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y si el visitante no tomaba la clara advertencia en la puerta en serio, quizás necesitaría otro incentivo.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard abrió la puerta con desgana, con los movimientos mecánicos de quien no siente interés por nada ni nadie y solo desea terminar con el asunto sin contratiempos. Intentó no mirar los cadáveres en las picas; era sorpresivamente doloroso mirarlos, e intentar asociar esos rostros maltrechos y ensangrentados con sus gestos sonrientes y su falsa camaradería. El olor de la sangre –SU sangre- era tentador tras días y días de inanición, tanto que Alucard se encontró pasando saliva como un animal hambriento.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no iba a alimentarse de ellos. No iba a darles la satisfacción.</p><p> </p><p>Los cascos se acercaban, tanto que Alucard olfateó en el aire el hedor natural de los caballos, mezclado con la madera de una carreta y el inconfundible olor de la raza humana. Un olor tentador a sangre viva y calor, un olor de compañía y voces… algo que, había entendido al fin, no era para él.</p><p> </p><p>“Algo no está bien aquí” dijo una voz que le heló la sangre y le obligó a prestar más atención a la carreta.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor Belmont.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard sintió en ese momento que sus emociones se liberaban como un torrente, en tal abundancia que ni siquiera lograba identificarlas correctamente. Verlos de nuevo ahí era doloroso, satisfactorio, aterrador… furioso. Estaban ahí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué más querían de él? Vio entonces que ambos volteaban, como si en el fondo presintieran su presencia. Vio el color natural abandonar sus rostros y sus pupilas dilatarse cuando la escena ante ellos fue clara del todo, cuando pudieron ver los cadáveres empalados de Takka y Sumi adornando su puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Sabía cómo se veía eso, pero… Sypha y Trevor eran sus aliados. Sus amigos, a falta de mejor definición. Sabían quién era él. Confiaban en él, y sin duda creerían que había un buen motivo para esto, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que Trevor, pálido y tenso, apretó las riendas de la carreta, y buscó discretamente con una mano el mango de su látigo. Precavido. Como cazador.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué has hecho?” susurró Trevor Belmont, con una voz que temblaba de rabia, o de miedo, o de asombro. Alucard no sabría decir cuál.</p><p> </p><p>Era esperar demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p>Las palabras salieron antes de que Trevor lograra contenerlas, teñidas con el horror y el pánico que le recorría el pecho. La escena ante él era digna de una pesadilla, digna de las historias sobre Drácula que llenaban libros y libros de la biblioteca Belmont. Alucard no era así; no debía ser así.</p><p> </p><p>¿O sí?</p><p> </p><p>“Alucard, ¿Qué…?” preguntó Sypha, con la misma ansiedad que él, al tiempo que bajaba de un salto de la carrera y daba un par de pasos tentativos hacia el vampiro, que los miró a ambos con una extraña cautela.</p><p> </p><p>“Me defendía” sentenció él, sin un ápice de emoción en la voz, sin un brillo de arrepentimiento en los ojos. Trevor sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero se obligó a acallar esa parte de sí mismo que le instaba a desconfiar del vampiro. Había matado a su propio padre por el bien de la humanidad; no haría algo como esto sin motivo. O eso esperaba.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Estas… diciendo que dos chicos humanos te pusieron en peligro?” preguntó Trevor, cauteloso, sin apartar la mano del mango de su arma. Alucard no lucía como si mismo, y no lograba decidir si el cambio era peligroso o no.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Por qué sujetas tu arma, Belmont?” preguntó éste, sin miramientos, y Trevor vio el modo en que los ojos dorados de Alucard se fijaban en el látigo, como una fiera al acecho.</p><p> </p><p>“Solo intento entender…” respondió él, aunque en realidad le estaba costando mucho tener una mente abierta al respecto. Los cuerpos empalados estaban empapados en sangre, y Alucard lucía desaliñado y ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en meses. Como si hubiera enloquecido.</p><p> </p><p>“Aun sujetas tu arma” le recordó Alucard. Trevor se mordió la lengua para no resaltar que, de hecho, Alucard también sujetaba la suya, y dada su velocidad y fuerza suponía una mayor amenaza que el látigo. “¿Qué quieren?” preguntó a continuación, claramente hostil. A Trevor le sorprendió lo mucho que dolió eso.</p><p> </p><p>“Solo visitamos” aseguró Sypha, la única ahí que no parecía ni un poco insegura. Trevor sintió aprensión cuando la oradora dio unos pasos más hacia Alucard, actuando como si no notara las claras señales de peligro provenientes del vampiro. “¿Qué sucede, Alucard? ¿Qué pasó?” insistió ella, sin detenerse.</p><p> </p><p>A Trevor le sorprendió ver que Alucard daba un levísimo respingo, pasando la vista a ella con cierta reticencia. De pronto, el vampiro más que hostil lucía herido, vulnerable… como un animal herido y acorralado, que sabe que su única opción es luchar o morir. Miró hacia los jóvenes empalados, y se preguntó por primera vez que demonios había pasado para que Alucard se comportara de este modo.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha había subido ya la mitad de las escaleras, y Alucard la miraba como si intentara recordar que era su aliada, su amiga… Trevor tragó saliva. Eran sus amigos, ¿cierto? Eran…</p><p> </p><p>“No estamos juzgándote, solo queremos entender…” aseguró Sypha, levantando las manos de un modo que a Trevor no le gustó nada por alguna razón. La oradora se movió como pidiéndole a Alucard calma, pero en ese breve instante pareció como si pretendiera lanzar uno de sus feroces hechizos.</p><p> </p><p>Fue entonces que Trevor recordó que un animal acorralado y herido, es también el más peligroso de todos.</p><p> </p><p>Algo cambió en Alucard. El vampiro retrocedió de inmediato, y la mano que aferraba la espada pareció tensarse con algo similar a la anticipación. Sypha estaba demasiado cerca, Alucard lucía demasiado inestable… y antes de darse cuenta, Trevor ya había liberado el látigo para lanzar un golpe contra el vampiro. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor vio el momento en que el rostro del vampiro se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad, o dolor, o ambas. Pero Alucard era un guerrero, como él, y en el momento en que Trevor se arrepentía ya del latigazo el vampiro ya había reaccionado, haciéndose a un lado para evitar el golpe… para luego adelantarse, espada en mano, y atacar.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez más, Trevor se encontró asombrado de notar lo mal que se sentía. Es cierto que Alucard y él no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero era cierto que habían llegado a una especie de tregua tras la derrota de Drácula. ¡Demonios! Si Trevor incluso le había confiado la custodia de su herencia familiar. ¿No bastaba eso para probar que confiaba?</p><p> </p><p>Sorpresivamente, Alucard no hizo uso de la espada, sino que en vez de eso estiró la mano libre para soltar un feroz puñetazo, que Trevor apenas y consiguió esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás. Alucard sin embargo estaba de nuevo sobre él, moviéndose a velocidad vampírica para darle una patada en el costado que lo arrojó rodando varios metros.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor tosió con fuerza un par de veces mientras sus pulmones intentaban recuperar el aire perdido, apenas vagamente asombrado de sentirse entero y de que Alucard no hubiera decidido clavarle la espada en el corazón cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se llevó la mano al costado, que ardía y pulsaba con un dolor familiar, pero no tan pronunciado como para preocuparse. No parecía haberle roto nada, al menos.</p><p> </p><p>Nada, excepto su tambaleante confianza en él.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, poco importó la experiencia pasada. Trevor dejó de mirar el rostro de Alucard, o de escuchar los ruegos de Sypha. El muy bastardo lo había golpeado, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era responder. Aferró el látigo con fuerza, se incorporó con la mayor rapidez que pudo, y lanzó un latigazo justo cuando Alucard daba un respingo y se abalanzaba sobre él. El tiempo se detuvo un instante, el mismo que le tomó darse cuenta de lo que hacía y ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del vampiro cuando el latigazo le dio de lleno en la mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>Aquello era nuevo. Alucard era mucho más rápido que él, no era sencillo golpearlo y ciertamente no recordaba haberle herido tan fácilmente en su primer combate. Y sin embargo, el vampiro retrocedió con un gesto, y de hecho trastabilló ligeramente como si le costara mantener el equilibrio, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Contrólate, mierda! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Confié en ti!” le reclamó, dolido de pronto por la extraña actitud del vampiro y si, debía admitirlo, la visión escalofriante de sus víctimas. Podía entender quizás el rencor de Alucard, pero nunca el asesinato.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Confiar? ¡Tú atacaste primero!” reclamó Alucard, y Trevor sintió una punzada de culpa.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Explica esos cadáveres, vampiro! ¿Qué hiciste?” continuó el cazador, apretando los dientes y rogando porque hubiera una explicación racional a lo que miraba, aunque no se le ocurría ninguna.</p><p> </p><p>“Me parece que tú ya decidiste la respuesta a eso” siseó Alucard, con una voz ronca y temblorosa que no se parecía en nada a su carácter, generalmente controlado y sereno. Sonaba… desquiciado. Trevor respiró profundo, y pese a sus dudas anteriores prefirió asumir lo peor. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Tú fuiste quien los clavó a las puertas del castillo!” le recordó. Alucard pareció estremecerse, y una mueca dejó a la vista los peligrosos colmillos. Los jóvenes cadáveres tenían el cuello abierto… No tenía opción.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor se olvidó de todo, y esta vez se lanzó al ataque con más decisión, sacudiendo el látigo con tanta rapidez que Alucard apenas tenía tiempo de evadir los golpes una y otra vez, retrocediendo con un ritmo extraño y torpe, casi cansado. Raro en un vampiro que acababa de… de… ¡maldición! ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer esto?</p><p> </p><p>“¡Solo me defendía!” reiteró Alucard, y finalmente extendió la espada para bloquear y alejar los constantes latigazos.</p><p> </p><p>“¡¿De un par de mocosos?! ¡Te creí mejor que esto, Alucard!” le reprochó nuevamente, girando sobre sí mismo para dar más fuerza al latigazo. Alucard sin embargo vio el ataque antes de que sucediera, y ya se había esfumado cuando el látigo cayó para reaparecer a un lado de Trevor, dejando caer por primera vez la espada.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Trevor, Alucard, basta ya! ¡Algo no esta bien!” rogó Sypha, que seguía de pie en los escalones y miraba a uno y otro sin decidirse a levantar las manos y atacar.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor interpuso el mango de su arma justo antes de que la espada de Alucard cayera sobre su mano, y la afilada hoja chocó con un chasquido que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Trevor apretó los dientes; Alucard era lo bastante fuerte para romperle el brazo y el mango del látigo con un solo golpe… y sin embargo, encontró que era capaz de mantener la tensión y mantener a raya la espada, pese a que Alucard claramente estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de rebasar sus defensas.</p><p> </p><p>¿Y si Sypha tenía razón? ¿Y si algo no estaba bien?</p><p> </p><p>“¡Alucard! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Trevor y yo nunca dudaríamos de ti!” sermoneó la oradora, y la culpa le cayó a Trevor como una puñalada. Lo cierto es que dudaba, y mucho. Y a estas alturas no parecía que Alucard fuera a detenerse.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Habla por ti, Sypha!” siseó en un arranque de rabia, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una punzada de algo muy dentro de él, para luego dar un paso e imponerse. Extrañamente, funcionó, y Alucard tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio. “¿Qué pretendías? ¿Seguir los pasos de tu padre? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?” continuó, mirándolo a los ojos sin perder la concentración. Algo se asomó por entre las mangas de su camisa, algo muy parecido a una mancha de sangre.</p><p> </p><p>“Tal vez…” soltó de pronto el vampiro, con una tenue melancolía que se coló por entre el temblor y la rabia. Trevor sintió de pronto un nudo en la garganta, y aquella punzada en su pecho volvió a hacerse presente. “No es asunto tuyo…” añadió Alucard, y su voz pareció quebrarse de un modo extraño. Si Trevor no lo conociera, habría jurado que estaba por echar a llorar.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Somos tus amigos!” insistió Sypha, puesto que Trevor no se atrevió a pronunciarlo. Algo resonó en el vampiro, que se estremeció como si lo golpeara y levantó la vista con fiereza.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Ustedes se fueron!” gritó, con la mirada de nuevo teñida de esa mezcla de rabia y dolor, y Trevor aprovechó para hacer fuerza y empujarlo lejos. Creyó ver algo húmedo y cristalino correr por la mejilla de Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor apretó los dientes y lanzó el látigo de nueva cuenta, aunque no con la suficiente rapidez: Alucard extendió la mano libre y lo sujetó, tirando de él para dejarlo lo bastante tenso para romperlo. Aunque no lo hizo.</p><p> </p><p>“¡No debiste hacer esto! ¿Qué pudieron hacerte para merecer esto?” lo regañó, casi como haría con un niño. Vio que Alucard apretaba los labios, y que Sypha levantaba las manos al fin para invocar una llama que no se atrevió a lanzar.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué te importa a ti? Ya decidiste que soy el monstruo, como ella… como ellos… como todos” respondió él, y esta vez el cazador sintió un escalofrío.</p><p> </p><p>Algo en el modo en que Alucard dijo la frase detuvo un instante a Trevor, que sintió un vuelco incluso mientras se adelantaba para atacar de nueva cuenta. La frase sonaba tan fatalista, tan… desesperanzada, como si dentro de Alucard no hubiera nada excepto una extraña amargura y esa desconocida paranoia que lo impulsaba a atacar.</p><p> </p><p>“¡¿Y por eso debías comportarte como uno?!” le gritó, dando un tirón al látigo para intentar liberarlo, sin éxito. Alucard jadeó como si lo hubiera golpeado, pero luego su mirada retomó la ira de antes.</p><p> </p><p>“¡¿Qué importancia tiene?! ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que soy y lo que no?” respondió Alucard, lanzando una estocada tras otra con tal rapidez que a Trevor le costaba seguir el ritmo. “Te fuiste, todos se fueron, ¡tomaron lo que deseaban de mí y se fueron!” continuó. Esta vez, Trevor estuvo seguro de ver el brillo en sus ojos, la forma en que sus labios temblaban, como si… </p><p> </p><p>El látigo centelleó en el aire cuando Trevor al fin logró liberarlo, y cayó una vez, y otra, en una red interminable de golpes que se encontraban una y otra vez con el vacío cuando Alucard desaparecía, con el filo protector de su larga espada, con el suelo donde segundos antes estuviera el vampiro. Aunque sujetaba la espada con firmeza, a Trevor le pareció que el vampiro no estaba apuntando como debía; sin duda, tenía mucha más fuerza de la que demostraba, y podría someter a Trevor en el suelo si realmente lo deseaba.</p><p> </p><p>Lo había hecho en su primer combate.</p><p> </p><p>Fue ese pensamiento el que avivó la punzada de instinto en el pecho de Trevor, lo que le hizo al fin comprender los gritos de Sypha de que algo no estaba bien. Aunque Alucard seguía mostrando la habilidad de siempre con la espada, sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos, cometía errores, desviaba apenas los latigazos. Entre más tiempo pasaba, menos veces tenía Trevor que retroceder, y pronto el cazador consiguió adelantarse y hacerle soltar la espada con un poderoso latigazo en la muñeca, que arrancó del vampiro un jadeo de dolor. Alucard saltó lejos, justo a tiempo para evitar que Trevor lo sujetara y lo sometiera.</p><p> </p><p>“No me obligues a hacer esto, Alucard” amenazó, dando un paso al frente cuando fue evidente que el vampiro no iba a moverse. Alucard jadeaba, aunque la idea de que se hubiera cansado era ridícula. Lo había visto moverse más que eso.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Hacer que, Belmont? ¿Matarme?” preguntó éste, con un tono resignado muy poco característico. Trevor se tensó. “¿No es eso lo que intentas hacer?” le reprochó. La punzada en su pecho creció y se expandió hasta mostrarse como lo que era.</p><p> </p><p>Culpa.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué esperabas? ¡Me atacaste!” se defendió Trevor, aunque de pronto ya no se sentía tan seguro.</p><p> </p><p>“¡TU me atacaste!” contraatacó Alucard. Trevor estaba por contradecirlo, pero de pronto fue consciente de que el primer golpe, aquel que había iniciado el combate, había sido el suyo. Había visto como miraba a Sypha, y había atacado por puro instinto. Él… de verdad había empezado él. Alucard bajó la mirada, y de pronto ya no parecía furioso, sino deprimido, derrotado. Roto. “No importan mis intenciones… para todos, sigo siendo un monstruo…” se lamentó, y esta vez Trevor pudo ver con claridad las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor sujetó el látigo con cierta duda, sin saber porque de pronto se sentía como un miserable traidor. Alucard dio un respingo apenas vio el movimiento del látigo, de nuevo como aquel animal herido y asustado. En un instante el vampiro estaba ante él, acercándose…</p><p> </p><p>El cazador actuó por puro instinto, hizo hacia atrás el brazo, y le dio a Alucard un puñetazo antes de que el vampiro pudiese acercarse más.</p><p> </p><p>“¡TREVOR!” regañó Sypha, pero era tarde para contemplaciones. Alucard necesitaba un golpe para entrar en razón, y Trevor estaba más que feliz de dárselo.</p><p> </p><p>Excepto que el vampiro, en vez de resistirlo como debería, soltó un jadeo de dolor y cayó al suelo para no moverse más.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Alucard!” gritó de nueva cuenta Sypha, y toda su fiereza la abandonó mientras la oradora reducía la distancia corriendo para luego arrodillarse junto al vampiro. “¡No tenías que golpearlo tan duro!” le reclamó. Trevor volvió a sentir un atisbo de culpa, y de hecho bajó la mirada avergonzado.</p><p> </p><p>“¡No lo hice! Yo… espera un segundo, ¡estaba atacándome!” se defendió, aunque eso no hizo mucho para borrar la creciente culpa en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>“Es obvio que algo le sucede. No está actuando como él mismo” sentenció Sypha, sin mirar a Trevor ni una sola vez mientras revisaba con rapidez a Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>Fue hasta entonces que Trevor fue plenamente consciente de lo mal que lucía. Incluso su respiración lucía forzada, y su rostro lucía aún más pálido de lo normal. Aunque no era lo primero que vendría a su mente sobre un vampiro, de hecho Alucard lucía enfermo y débil. Trevor recordó entonces los descuidos de Alucard en el combate, el modo en que trastabillaba, sus jadeos de dolor y de cansancio y la extraña facilidad con la que Trevor había logrado golpearlo. Sintió un escalofrío al ver la marca rojiza del látigo en su mejilla; eso ya debería haber sanado, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>“Trevor…” lo llamó Sypha, esta vez con un tono claramente angustiado, y el aludido bajó la vista del rostro de Alucard hasta su pecho expuesto, donde Sypha había retirado parte de su camisa.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió un escalofrío al ver las marcas. Una serie de marcas rojizas y evidentemente dolorosas que atravesaban el pecho del vampiro en un patrón tétrico, haciendo juego con la cicatriz en su pecho. Cuando Sypha retiró la manga, se encontraron con otras tantas marcas más, como si alguien hubiera atado a Alucard con un montón de lazos al rojo. Para colmo, las heridas no parecían estar sanando.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué es esto?” susurró la oradora, aterrada. Trevor tragó saliva, sin saber bien que podría haber en el mundo capaz de causar semejante daño en un inmortal.</p><p> </p><p>“No lo sé…” contestó, ausente, mirando de reojo a los cadáveres empalados con otra perspectiva. Alucard había dicho que se defendía, que lo habían usado, que aun ahora lo consideraban un monstruo. Trevor tragó saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho?</p><p> </p><p>Sypha pasó la mano por una de las heridas, y Alucard soltó de inmediato un suave gemido, para luego hacer una evidente mueca de dolor. El vampiro se estremeció, y Trevor sintió que la culpa en su pecho subía un par de puntos en la escala.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ustedes se fueron</em>, había dicho él. <em>Me dejaron solo</em>. Tenía razón.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me dejaron solo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No importa lo que intente, siempre seré un monstruo…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hay que atender esas heridas y averiguar qué demonios pasó aquí” ofreció Trevor, intentando hacer algo, lo que fuera, para dejar de pensar. Para dejar de sentir aquella extraña culpa que crecía cada que miraba el cuerpo maltrecho de Alucard, o las lágrimas que aun humedecían sus mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>“No creo que sea nada bueno” advirtió la oradora. No hacía falta.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta Trevor ya había dado un paso al frente. Normalmente, ya estaría protestando, quejándose de tener que cargar con un vampiro medio muerto y arrastrar su quizás malagradecido trasero chupasangre al castillo, tal vez… pero de pronto, con un respingo, se percató de que este NO era un vampiro. Era Alucard. El hombre que los había ayudado a vencer a Drácula, el que había matado a su propio padre por el bien de la humanidad. El que ahora vivía en una casa vacía y oscura repleta de recuerdos, el que había asesinado a su único pariente vivo por un bien mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Puede que Trevor no comprendiera del todo el sentimiento, pero sí que sabía lo que era la soledad. Intento recordar si en ese momento había dicho algunas palabras al respecto, o si Alucard había dicho lo que sentía, o si habían al menos intercambiado algo cercano a un desahogo. </p><p> </p><p>Evidentemente no.  </p><p> </p><p>Trevor sintió por primera vez un nudo en la garganta, pasando la vista de los jóvenes empalados al vampiro inconsciente a sus pies. Por supuesto que Alucard debía tener una buena explicación para esto; lo conocía. ¿Por qué había sido tan impulsivo? Estaba claro que algo iba mal con él, y las preguntas acusadoras de Trevor tan solo lo habían empeorado.  </p><p> </p><p>Sin protestar siquiera, Trevor se inclinó y levanto a Alucard en brazos, conteniendo un gruñido de dolor. El vampiro no era precisamente ligero, y aunque no había heridas de gravedad los pocos golpes que había logrado acertarle dolían como el demonio. </p><p> </p><p>Los pocos golpes que Alucard se había atrevido a dar, cuando podía hacer muchísimo más daño si quería… solo se defendía de la amenaza… solo reaccionaba por instinto de protección. Y Trevor debió haberse detenido al notarlo. Se preguntó qué demonios había pasado en estos meses para poner a Alucard en semejante estado, para obligarle a desconfiar con tal intensidad de sus… sus amigos. </p><p> </p><p>El cazador miró de nuevo los cadáveres a la entrada, esta vez sin saber que deducir de todo esto. Había saltado a conclusiones demasiado pronto, demasiado brusco, sin pensar… sin recordar que el Alucard que había matado a su propio padre para hacer lo correcto no sería capaz de matar indiscriminadamente. Sin percatarse de que los cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre seca, como si Alucard no hubiera tomado ni una gota de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor tragó saliva. No sabía si podía nombrarse su amigo después de esto. Si así era, sin duda era una mierda de amigo.  Si Sypha noto su gesto tenso y avergonzado, no dijo nada, y se limitó a guiarlo de vuelta al castillo sin pronunciar palabra. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor sujetó a Alucard con más cuidado del que habría tenido nunca, sin otro remedio que tomarlo en brazos y tratar de ignorar el gemido de dolor del vampiro, o el modo en que temblaba de vez en cuando, siguiendo a la oradora con el mismo silencio, con la culpa palpitando al ritmo de su corazón y un montón de dudas, acompañadas de unas palabras que pensaba una y otra vez, aunque nunca las diría en voz alta. </p><p>No quise dejarte solo. </p><p> </p><p>Debimos estar aquí. </p><p> </p><p>Perdóname.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestamente, he leído un par de fics donde Trevor y Sypha regresan para acunar a Alucard en sus brazos y entender de inmediato la visión de dos tipos empalados en la puerta. A lo mejor estoy exagerando, pero creo que Trevor al menos es mas desconfiado y tomaría la escena muy mal... lo suficiente como para dudar de Alucard.<br/>Alguien mas encuentra rara la palabra Dhampiro en español? XD Existe, pero he leido tanto la versión en inglés que... </p><p>Próximo capítulo, Sypha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Culpas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mientras Sypha y Trevor intentan deducir lo que sucedió en el castillo y como ayudar a Alucard, la oradora se encuentra de pronto frente a frente con sus propios errores, y sus propias culpas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor no sabía exactamente qué es lo que esperaba ver al entrar al castillo, pero ciertamente no era esto.</p><p> </p><p>Tomando en cuenta las palabras de Alucard, y su creciente culpa sobre su falta de confianza en el dhampiro, habría esperado encontrarse con un completo desastre: muebles rotos, paredes derrumbadas, sangre por todas partes… en vez de eso, se encontraron con una sala elegante y limpia, sin un rastro de combate ni un adorno fuera de lugar. Era evidente que Alucard había empezado a reparar la destrucción causada por el duelo contra Drácula, y que se había esmerado en hacer de aquel lugar un hogar.</p><p> </p><p>No era para nada el escenario de un combate sangriento con un par de jóvenes cazadores. Trevor apretó los labios y bajó la vista a Alucard, que seguía inconsciente y temblaba de vez en cuando con un gesto de dolor. La marca del golpe de su látigo resaltaba en su pálida piel.</p><p> </p><p>No, esta vez no iba a reaccionar antes de tiempo. Algo había sucedido aquí, y estaba dispuesto a tragarse su carácter desconfiado por una vez antes de llegar a conclusiones. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de haber usado su látigo estándar, y no la Estrella de la Mañana.</p><p> </p><p>“Todo esta tan… solitario” comentó de pronto Sypha, casi en un susurro, y aun así perfectamente audible.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía razón. Sus pasos se escuchaban en cada pasillo y escalón como si estuvieran magnificados, como los pasos de gigantes. Trevor incluso podía escuchar su propia respiración, la de Sypha, los jadeos entrecortados de Alucard. Estaba seguro de que hasta podría escuchar sus propios latidos en aquella calma, que bastaba para ponerle los nervios de punta y arrancarle un escalofrío.</p><p> </p><p>¿Era esto lo que Alucard encontraba cada mañana al despertar? ¿El eco de sus propios pasos y su propia respiración en un edificio hueco y oscuro? Apenas unos minutos habían bastado para incomodar a Trevor, y el vampiro llevaba viviendo ahí… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres meses?  </p><p> </p><p>El cazador volvió a tragar saliva, inquieto, y permitió que la culpa se arraigara de nuevo en su pecho. No podía evitar sentir un estremecimiento al pensar en todos los meses de viaje con Sypha, acompañado de las voces de las aldeas y ciudades que visitaba, con la presencia entusiasmada y amena de la oradora a su lado en el carro, con los rumores distintivos de los animales de granja, los niños corriendo, los vendedores pregonando sus ventas. Un mundo entero de luz, color y sonido que había dado por sentado y que, más de una vez, había disfrutado discretamente al lado de Sypha.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras que Alucard, aquí adentro, permanecía prisionero en un mundo de silencio y soledad. El nudo en su garganta se acentuó tanto que Trevor tuvo que carraspear para librarse de la sensación. No sirvió de mucho.</p><p> </p><p>El vampiro respiró profundo, como presa de algún dolor oculto, y se sacudió con más fuerza en brazos de Trevor, que apenas consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Lo que sea que pasara con él, parecía estar empeorando.</p><p> </p><p>“Se mueve demasiado” observó Sypha, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el quejido de Alucard. Trevor se limitó a asentir, sombrío.</p><p> </p><p>“Más vale que encontremos una habitación, o voy a tirarlo por las escaleras” soltó él, volviendo al modo hosco y de falso desinterés que le funcionaba siempre que intentaba no preocuparse por algo. Lo que en realidad habría querido decir en ese momento (que necesitaban un sitio cómodo donde recostar a Alucard y revisar sus heridas) no era algo que saliera tan fácilmente de sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Sypha lo conocía, y en vez de soltar algún reproche o ponerlo en evidencia, aceleró el paso para revisar una tras otra las puertas del pasillo en busca de alguna habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Era una lástima que Alucard estuviera inconsciente, puesto que sin duda habría sabido donde encontrar una. Después de quejarse ante la humillación de ser llevado en brazos por el último Belmont, claro está. Trevor sintió una punzada más; en esos momentos, casi extrañaba la tendencia del vampiro a molestarlo con algún comentario mordaz.</p><p> </p><p>“Creo que esta es. Recuerdo que Alucard entró aquí para cambiarse la última vez” comentó Sypha, con un tenue tono de urgencia y una mirada preocupada al vampiro rubio. Típico de una oradora recordar esos detalles que a Trevor se le escapaban de…</p><p> </p><p>Sypha abrió la puerta, y en ese momento su buena memoria no podía importarle menos.</p><p> </p><p>Toda la sangre y el desorden que no había encontrado al entrar al castillo estaba concentrado ahí, digno de una escena de cualquier típico cuento de horror. La sangre lo cubría todo, desde gran parte del piso a las blancas sábanas de la cama, revueltas y desparramadas en el colchón. Había una ventana abierta a medias, que solo servía para dejar que la luz iluminara los manchones carmesí que lo salpicaban todo. Había una clara línea en las cortinas traseras, como si algo hubiera rasgado y la sangre hubiese salpicado sin más. Había ropa esparcida por el suelo como si alguien hubiera buscado con desesperación, y restos de lo que parecían ser cortinas a medio desgarrar. Había también un pequeño rastro de sangre, que parecía ir desde la cama hasta un punto cercano a la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar, y soltó un nada discreto jadeo para luego inhalar con el pecho apretado, pese a que eso lo obligó a inhalar también el olor a sangre en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué demonios…?” soltó, sin apartar la mirada, apenas consciente del vampiro y cada vez más de la masacre a su alrededor.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Crees que… que Alucard…?” preguntó Sypha, dando un tembloroso paso al frente. Trevor no contestó.</p><p> </p><p>Solo un vampiro era capaz de semejante despliegue. El cazador apretó los dientes y miró de nueva cuenta a Alucard, deseando por una vez sacudirlo hasta traerlo de vuelta de su bendita inconsciencia para dejarlo frente a su obra, para obligarlo de ser necesario a encarar lo que había…</p><p> </p><p>Trevor sacudió la cabeza, ordenando sus ideas y obligándose a sí mismo a ser paciente.</p><p> </p><p>“Vamos, Sypha. Esta habitación no sirve, hay que buscar otra” dijo entonces, con un tono monótono que no delataba nada, porque no sabía ni siquiera que debía sentir.</p><p> </p><p>Habían venido aquí en busca de paz, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad mental tras los horrores de Linderfeld y las abominaciones del juez, del abad, del género humano. Tan solo para encontrarse con una escena igual o peor a la de los cientos de zapatitos adornando la habitación secreta del juez. Sypha no necesitaba esto, y él mucho menos.</p><p> </p><p>“Espera” llamó de pronto la oradora, que para sorpresa de Trevor en vez de retroceder se había adentrado más en la habitación, pisando la sangre sin miramientos para luego inclinarse en un punto junto a la cama. A veces, Trevor olvidaba lo ruda que era.</p><p> </p><p>“Sypha…” la reprendió. Estaba seguro que ninguno estaba de humor para hacerla de detectives otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Trevor. Mira” insistió ella, y se levantó con un par de aros plateados en las manos, aun ensangrentados.</p><p>Trevor los reconoció de inmediato. Aunque nunca los había usado, eran parte del inventario de la biblioteca Belmont, una de las muchas armas usadas por su familia para combatir a las criaturas de la noche. Aunque estos grilletes de plata se utilizaban más como medio de contención, puesto que había que acercarse al vampiro lo suficiente para colocarlos, lo que los convertían en armas poco prácticas.  </p><p> </p><p>Lo que significaba que Alucard debía haber permitido a alguien acercarse lo suficiente como para colocárselas y activarlas. Debió permitir el acercamiento, debió sentirse confiado y seguro… ¿Qué tan cercano era el atacante como para que Alucard no viera venir los grilletes? ¿Qué tanto para que acabara prisionero en su propia casa?  </p><p> </p><p>De pronto, ya no quería saber. </p><p> </p><p>Justo entonces el vampiro soltó un jadeo más agudo, y se sacudió en sus brazos al tiempo que abría los ojos de golpe, exponiendo los colmillos en un instintivo arranque de protección que a Trevor le dio mala espina. Era un gesto de desconfianza y de inseguridad, algo que Alucard nunca había exhibido durante su convivencia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, este lo miro con recelo, se revolvió para liberarse de su agarre, y se alejó dándole a Trevor un empujón que apenas y consiguió hacerlo trastabillar. O el vampiro se debilitaba a cada minuto, o estaba siendo gentil. Trevor esperaba que fuera lo segundo. </p><p> </p><p>“Tranquilo” dijo el cazador, intentando imitar el tono conciliador y sereno de Sypha, que se acercó aún con los grilletes en la mano. Alucard los miro a ambos, y el modo en que su vista paso del arma a la oradora bastó para que Trevor sintiera de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta. </p><p> </p><p>“No…” susurro Alucard, aunque no aclaró que cosa.  </p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué sucedió, Alucard?” pregunto Sypha, sin moverse ni un poco, al parecer consciente del estado mental del vampiro. Este de pronto contuvo lo que pareció un sollozo y se llevó las manos al cabello en un gesto desesperado. </p><p> </p><p>“No ustedes… eran mis amigos… no quería hacerlo y yo… yo…” balbuceo Alucard, temblando de pies a cabeza, invadido por algo que parecía rabia y a la vez tristeza. Casi parecía delirar.  </p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, se le doblaron las rodillas y el vampiro se dejó caer como si toda su energía lo hubiese abandonado. Trevor apenas alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Creyó escuchar que Sypha gritaba su nombre, y luego sus pasos cuando la oradora corrió a su lado, pero en ese momento no le prestó mucha atención. Su enfoque de pronto estaba en Alucard, y en el modo en que temblaba y se revolvía. </p><p> </p><p>La primera vez, el golpe era una justificación para su desmayo. Esta, sin embargo… le pareció incluso que la temperatura de Alucard estaba más alta de lo normal, como si tuviera fiebre. ¿Podía un vampiro tener fiebre? Sin pensarlo dos veces (y esta vez sin siquiera reír para sus adentros al imaginarse la ironía del caso) volvió a levantarlo y miro con decisión a Sypha. </p><p> </p><p>“Busquemos otra habitación. Ya tendremos tiempo de revisar esas cosas” ordenó. La oradora por una vez no dijo nada, y ambos de común acuerdo se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana. El mal presentimiento se acentuó con cada paso, y miró a Sypha con creciente inquietud.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué mierda había pasado en esa habitación?</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban en una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo.</p><p> </p><p>Las manos de Sypha temblaban visiblemente cuando la oradora dejó los extraños grilletes en una mesita donde no estorbaran, preguntándose si quería saber o no exactamente lo que hacían. Aunque Trevor no había dicho mucho, ella lo notaba todo, lo leía en el modo en que había apretado la mandíbula, la forma en que sus manos se habían apretado contra Alucard como en un reflejo protector, y la rudeza con la que había cortado de tajo cualquier intento de explicación o investigación apenas viera la extraña arma.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha sintió un escalofrío, sintiendo una muy comprensible oleada de culpa cuando, pese a estar inconsciente, Alucard soltó un gemido audible y poco característico apenas Trevor lo depositó sobre la única cama de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>La oradora apretó los labios. Es cierto que no tenía mucho de conocer a Alucard, pero conocía bien su fuerza. Era un dhampiro, después de todo, y ni siquiera el duelo mortal contra Drácula le había arrancado algo remotamente similar a un gesto de dolor. Mucho menos un gemido. Trevor lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, y el movimiento dejó a la vista las muñecas del vampiro, junto con la piel irritada debajo en un patrón claramente distinguible que ahora, con la cercanía, lucía más tétrico que la primera vez que lo viera. Lucía doloroso, extenso…</p><p> </p><p>Sypha volvió a mirar los grilletes con aprensión; no necesitaba mucho para intuir de donde habían venido esas marcas. Aun así, no explicaba la condición de Alucard. Ahora que lo miraba con más detalle, el vampiro lucía en efecto enfermo y cansado, y se estremecía de tanto en tanto con cada inhalación como si algo en su pecho no estuviera del todo bien, y protestara por cada rítmico esfuerzo. Era evidente que no se encontraba bien.</p><p> </p><p>Lo había oído gritar indignado que solo se defendía, y que los cuerpos en la puerta eran solo consecuencias de ello. ¿Qué habían hecho los cadáveres afuera para merecer semejante trato? ¿Qué habían hecho para dejar a Alucard en semejante estado? No lo sabía, y la idea le atormentaba por más de un motivo. Sabía que Alucard no era cruel, ni sanguinario, ni atacaba a alguien sin motivo…</p><p> </p><p>Sabía que estaba herido y triste, y Sypha no se había quedado. No se había quedado.</p><p> </p><p>Con un gesto, Sypha se obligó a controlarse. De momento, estaba ahí, e iba a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarlo. Le debía eso al menos, después de abandonarlo a su suerte cuando debía al menos haberlo ayudado a sanar. La oradora tomó la mano de Alucard con sumo cuidado, asombrada como siempre del tacto suave de su piel… una piel que, incluso para estándares humanos, se sentía excesivamente caliente al tacto, como si tuviera una fiebre. Sypha ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible.</p><p> </p><p>La oradora volvió a dejar a la vista la muñeca herida del vampiro, sintiendo una mezcla de rabia y desasosiego al ver la clara huella de una quemadura. Plata. Los grilletes debían ser de plata, lo que explicaría la repentina rabia de Trevor. Aunque como podrían habérselos colocado a Alucard era un misterio, de pronto era el menos importante… Sypha detectó de inmediato una dolorosa línea de piel quemada que conectaba con la muñeca, y que se adentraba en la manga del vampiro como si…</p><p> </p><p>Deseando estar equivocada, Sypha se adelantó y desató la blanca túnica de Alucard con manos torpes y ansiosas, rogando mentalmente no ver nada, no encontrar nada, no saber… pero debía saber, y cuando al fin consiguió apartar la túnica y dejarla caer fue testigo del verdadero alcance de lo que sea que hubiera pasado en aquella habitación ensangrentada.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios es esto?” se quejó Trevor, detrás de ella, expresando con aquellas palabras lo que Sypha no se atrevía a dejar salir.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha no pudo contener un jadeo. La piel del pecho, brazos y cuello de Alucard estaba cruzada por un doloroso patrón de quemaduras, que le recorrían la piel en diversos grados de gravedad. Las heridas en el pecho incluso lucían más amplias y amoratadas, como si aparte de la quemadura hubiera existido presión. Sypha se imaginó por algún motivo a Alucard debatiéndose, sacudiéndose como un animal atrapado mientras alguien se deleitaba con su dolor, con el siseo de la carne sobrenatural ardiendo ante el contacto con la plata. No le extrañaba que Alucard se quejara: incluso para él, la agonía de tantas heridas debía ser demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>La oradora estiró una mano, pero no se atrevió a tocarlas. Lucían excesivamente irritadas, y no quería causar al vampiro más dolor del que evidentemente ya sentía.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin embargo, la propia Sypha se encontró conteniendo un jadeo de dolor. No era la primera vez que lo miraba sin la túnica puesta, y lo cierto es que algo en su apariencia no le gustaba. Tal vez fuera su excesiva palidez, el temblor, el hecho de que Alucard jamás se habría mostrado tan vulnerable y frágil… o el que, a ojos de Sypha, lucía ligeramente delgado y desmejorado.</p><p> </p><p>Se preguntó con un sombrío presentimiento si Alucard se habría alimentado en todo este tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué son esos grilletes?” preguntó Sypha, como ausente, con una voz monótona que no reflejaba para nada lo que en verdad sentía. Trevor soltó una maldición más, y pareció mirar aquellas armas con un marcado desprecio.</p><p> </p><p>“Armas benditas. De plata. Mi familia las diseñó para contener el mal. Se supone que, con las palabras correctas… Pero no pensé que…” explicó, sin duda por primera vez dudando de la ética del asunto. Sypha se mordió la lengua para contener el impulso de rabia.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard NO era el mal. NO se merecía ser atado como un animal y torturado con el tacto de la plata en su piel.</p><p> </p><p>“No bastará con los ungüentos en mi bolsa. Ve a la carreta y busca vendas y medicina” ordenó, con un tono tan teñido de rabia que Trevor ni siquiera se atrevió a protestar antes de alejarse. Sypha esperó que comprendiera que su ira no iba dirigida a él.</p><p> </p><p>Su conocimiento de sanadora tomó el control entonces, una forma mucho más útil y efectiva de enfrentar el horror. Sypha rebuscó en un saquito que siempre llevaba consigo y sacó un poco de ungüento y un pequeño paño, con el que comenzó a colocar el medicamento sobre la piel herida. Sintió que el pecho se le apretaba cuando Alucard reaccionó a cada roce con un gemido y un estremecimiento, pero había poco que ella pudiera hacer. No tenía nada para el dolor a la mano, y lo que conocía no aplicaba para un vampiro enfermo y débil.</p><p> </p><p>Pensar eso último le obligó a respirar profundo para calmarse. Por terrible que fuera pensarlo, esa era la situación.</p><p> </p><p>Al menos la fiebre (si eso era) era relativamente más manejable. Sypha había invocado un poco de agua en un vaso, y había improvisado una compresa que había colocado sobre la frente del vampiro, que ni siquiera emitió una protesta. Estaba tan sumido en la inconsciencia que, al parecer, solo el terrible dolor de las quemaduras lograba rebasarla.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando Trevor volvió, Sypha ya había hecho lo más que podía con las heridas del torso.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Crees que sirva, Sypha?” preguntó el cazador, mirando con más preocupación de la que sin duda admitiría la terrible serie de heridas en el cuerpo de Alucard. La oradora no levantó la vista de ellas, enfocada en su labor.</p><p> </p><p>“No lo sé” admitió, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Intentar y fallar era mejor que no hacer nada y sentarse a mirar. O ceder a la culpa. De pronto Sypha se decía a si misma que había fallado de nuevo, que si ella y Trevor hubiesen estado ahí nada de esto habría pasado, o habrían podido ayudar…</p><p> </p><p>Sypha detuvo de pronto la mano cuando, al acercarse a la cintura, notó que el tétrico entramado seguía más allá… más debajo… hacia…</p><p> </p><p>Lo turbio de la revelación le hizo tragar saliva, intentando deshacerse del cada vez más insistente nudo de aprensión.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Los grilletes… funcionan por debajo de la ropa?” preguntó, con la leve esperanza de que hubiera una explicación distinta a la que le carcomía el pecho y le hacía temblar las manos. No podía ser peor de lo que ya era. No se lo perdonaría si así fuera.</p><p> </p><p>“No, ¿porq--?” preguntó Trevor, acercándose más para mirar justo cuando Sypha rozaba apenas el borde del pantalón de Alucard, y apartaba tentativamente la tela para dejar a la vista la línea delatora, que seguía en efecto más allá. “¡Puta madre!” soltó Trevor, elocuente como siempre.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Crees que…?” aventuró ella, sin atreverse a retirar la tela para ver más allá. No era precisamente pudorosa, pero tampoco tan descarada como para atreverse a semejante intrusión, mucho menos con la sospecha pendiendo sobre su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>“No” cortó Trevor de lleno, con rapidez. Demasiada rapidez. “Es decir, es imposible. Alucard es, ¿Qué? ¿Diez veces más fuerte que un ser humano? Es… nadie podría… mierda” soltó, frustrado. Impotente. Aterrado. Como ella.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto todo encajaba: el que alguien hubiese conseguido colocar los grilletes sin resistencia, el que la sangre manchara la cama y la habitación de Alucard, su repentina desconfianza hacia ellos y su resistencia a que se acercaran. Alguien había entrado aquí. Alguien había traspasado las puertas y aprovechado la vulnerabilidad de Alucard mientras dormía para… para…</p><p> </p><p>Sypha miró su rostro, ojeroso y pálido a la luz de la ventana. Bello a pesar de todo. Tentador.</p><p> </p><p>Quizás hacia unos meses, no habría considerado la posibilidad de semejante… intrusión, pero si algo había logrado el incidente de Linderfeld era abrirle los ojos a la crueldad humana, a la perversión de la gente. Si un juez en apariencia respetable podía guardar un secreto tan horrible como el de aquellos zapatos, ¿no podía haber en el mundo un cazador tentado por un vampiro indefenso?</p><p> </p><p>“Tengo… tengo que atender esas heridas también” recordó Sypha, y llevó una mano tentativamente al pantalón. Trevor le sujetó la muñeca de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>“Déjalo. Lo hago yo” ofreció.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha agradeció el respiro, y permitió que fuera él quien despojara a Alucard de la única prenda que llevaba mientras preparaba las vendas y un poco más de ungüento, intentando distraer su mente de un asunto cada vez más turbio y despreciable. Ni siquiera podía pensar la palabra, ni mucho menos asociarla con alguien tan poderoso como Alucard. Pero, ¿Por qué otro motivo las marcas abarcaban sus piernas, su cadera? La ropa debía haberle protegido, y si no lo había hecho era porque no la llevaba puesta.</p><p> </p><p>¿De verdad podía haber alguien tan retorcido y vil?</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Sypha volteó, Trevor ya había terminado de desvestir a Alucard, cubriendo apenas con un poco de tela la modestia del vampiro. No supo si por bien de ella, o de él. En realidad no importaba. Después de todo no era el primer hombre desnudo que veía, y en esos momentos tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestar atención a algo tan banal en apariencia.</p><p> </p><p>La oradora sentía un nudo en la garganta cada que sentía al vampiro estremecerse bajo su mano con cada roce del ungüento, con cada movimiento del vendaje. Incluso Trevor parecía devastado, y en vez de algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico se limitaba a pasarse los vendajes, y cambiar la compresa en la frente de Alucard a su instrucción.</p><p> </p><p>La sola idea de que un vampiro pudiera enfermarse era ya demasiado irreal. Que ese vampiro fuera Alucard la convertía en una idea abrumadora. Alucard no se enfermaba, no resultaba herido…</p><p> </p><p>Una fantasía cruel que les había permitido alejarse con una conciencia limpia, con un ansia exagerada de aventura de la que ahora Sypha se arrepentía. Después de todo, Alucard era en parte humano, y aun si no lo fuera era su amigo, y Sypha debió haberse preocupado por él. En cambio, lo había olvidado entre la euforia y la aventura.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando terminó con los vendajes el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, y apenas y podía contener el sollozo que se anidaba en su garganta.</p><p> </p><p>Al menos, Alucard estaba quieto. En el momento en que había dejado de manipular las heridas, el dhampiro había soltado un jadeo suave de alivio sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y se había quedado inmóvil a excepción de los eventuales temblores. Sypha se acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama, vigilando su inconsciencia con un gesto sombrío y un corazón pesado, concentrándose en vigilar la compresa y la temperatura de Alucard para no pensar. Si pensaba, sus emociones se desbordarían y ya no sería capaz de contenerlas, y no podía permitírselo ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard la necesitaba, y por todo lo que le había fallado en el pasado, no iba a dejarlo solo esta vez.</p><p> </p><p>Aquel autocontrol amenazó con quebrarse cuando, al retirar la compresa para humedecerla de nuevo, vio que Alucard daba un respingo y abría apenas los ojos para fijar en ella una mirada vidriosa y desorientada, para luego debatirse débilmente con una mueca de dolor.</p><p> </p><p>“No mentía… nunca les mentí… por favor…” susurró Alucard, con un tono dolido y desesperado, como si estuviera al borde del abismo y su existencia dependiera de su credibilidad. Aunque no comprendía a que se refería y estaba casi segura de que no la miraba realmente a ella, algo en aquel ruego le rompió el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>“Te creo” afirmó, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento al tiempo que extendía la mano para intentar sujetar la de Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió una puñalada cuando el vampiro, en vez de aceptarla, se estremeció y dio otro respingo para luego apartar la mano con cautela. Casi como si temiera que Sypha le hiciera daño. Como si no se sintiera seguro en su presencia. Eso dolió todavía más. La oradora retiró su mano con cierta duda, sin saber cómo tomar el repentino rechazo.</p><p> </p><p>“Algo muy malo tuvo que haberle pasado” comentó a la nada, apenas reparando en Trevor, que miraba en ese momento por la ventana como si temiera que algo apareciera para atacarlos.</p><p>O tal vez, para no enfrentarse a la realidad. “¿Quién pudo haberlo herido de este modo? ¿Cómo?” continuó, con la voz apenas firme y la mirada en sus propias manos mientras volvía a colocar la compresa. Alucard había vuelto al alivio de la inconsciencia.</p><p> </p><p>“Alguien que pudo acercarse lo suficiente. Alguien que lo conocía” aventuró el cazador, diciendo en voz alta las mismas sospechas de Sypha. Nadie, ni siquiera Trevor, podía acercarse tanto a un vampiro como para desnudarlo y colocar un par de grilletes. La única opción, por terrible que fuera, era justamente que Alucard había permitido el acercamiento.</p><p> </p><p>Había confiado en su atacante.</p><p> </p><p>“Es horrible” soltó ella, apretando los puños en su regazo para luego recordar los cadáveres afuera. Si es lo que había pasado, de pronto ya no se sentía tan mal por ellos. Trevor soltó algo muy similar a un gruñido, pero en vez de decir algo arrastró una silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo para mirar a Sypha como si pudiese ver dentro de ella.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Por qué no vas a comer algo?” ofreció, de la nada, con un rostro severo nada acorde con la propuesta casual.</p><p> </p><p>“Estoy bien” afirmó Sypha. Lo cierto es que no sentía hambre, por mucho que comer fuera una necesidad. Alucard y sus culpas consumían todo su tiempo y su mente; no había espacio para comer.</p><p> </p><p>“No seas tonta, no has comido nada desde ayer. Ve a comer algo” insistió Trevor, frunciendo el ceño. Sypha evadió su mirada.</p><p> </p><p>“No quiero salir” admitió antes de darse cuenta. Salir era enfrentarse a los cuerpos empalados, al estado de Alucard, a la tragedia que había pasado en el castillo sin que ella siquiera se enterara. Mientras ella se divertía, se movía, se regodeaba en su victoria contra Drácula para creerse invencible.</p><p> </p><p>“No tienes que hacerlo. El castillo tiene cocina, si mal no recuerdo” le recordó Trevor. Si… Sypha recordaba bien las pocas veces que había visitado la cocina, esos días después de vencer a Drácula y su horda de vampiros. “Necesitas salir un rato, Sypha” soltó el cazador, esta vez olvidándose de la precaución para mirarla con clara reprobación. “Yo lo cuidaré” afirmó.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, Sypha no tenía la fuerza ni el ánimo para discutir, y muy a su pesar se encontró levantándose de la silla para encaminarse hacia la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Caminar por los oscuros pasillos del castillo no ayudaba en nada a su ánimo. Ya sea por la hora o la construcción, gran parte del camino estaba sumido en una desagradable penumbra, como si el sol no se atreviera a iluminar el pasillo. Sypha podía escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos resonando por todas partes, lo que solo acentuaba la sombría pesadez de la soledad y el silencio que reinaba en el castillo. Era como un mundo distinto, un mundo vacío y gris desprovisto de alegría o emoción.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha sintió que el nudo en su garganta le cortaba el aliento. Si para ella ya era inquietante y deprimente, ¿Cómo habría sido para Alucard todos estos meses? ¿Cómo se sentiría despertar cada día a esos muros oscuros y ese silencio abrumador? En ese momento se maldijo a si misma por su insensatez, su insensibilidad, su sed de aventuras y su ceguera ante lo que significaba para Alucard quedarse ahí, solo, vigilando un castillo de sombras y recuerdos.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, el chirrido que emitió al moverse fue tal que bastó para helarle la sangre. Sonaba terriblemente vacío.</p><p> </p><p>La cocina no era un ambiente mejor. Aunque estaba claro al menos que Alucard había puesto cierto esmero en mantenerla abastecida… al inicio, supuso ella, puesto que estaba claro por su condición que no la había visitado en un buen tiempo. Ya había un poco de polvo sobre la mesita, y algunos de los alimentos en la alacena ya no eran comestibles. Sypha pensó que tenía suerte de encontrar lo suficiente para preparar algo decente; la oradora logró rescatar un poco de pan, algo de verduras y un pequeño vaso de agua para luego sentarse en la mesa.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha dio un par de bocados sin mucho entusiasmo, y encontró que de pronto la comida le sabía a nada. Libre de tareas que la distrajeran, libre de la responsabilidad de velar por Alucard, aquellas emociones contenidas finalmente se desbordaron en su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Alucard había destruido su propia vida por esto, había cometido un acto que para cualquier persona sería abominable. ¡Demonios! Sypha lo había oído debatirse entre el amor a un padre sabio y respetable y su convicción de detenerlo antes de que destruyera todo lo que su madre amaba. El conflicto estaba ahí, el dolor también, la culpa… y de pronto, Sypha no había visto nada excepto su propio poder.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía ridícula y cruel. Ella no era una persona insensible, ¿Cómo es que había olvidado con tanta facilidad el predicamento de Alucard? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar con tanta crueldad lo que significaría para él quedarse solo en ese castillo repleto de recuerdos? Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se sentía… ni siquiera le había dedicado un pensamiento. Se había sentido tan eufórica tras la victoria, tan poderosa e implacable, que se había olvidado de todo excepto su infantil entusiasmo por salvar al mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ahora sabía que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, y que al intentarlo había herido profundamente a alguien que le importaba. Porque si, Alucard le importaba. A diferencia de Trevor ella no había sentido recelo al inicio; había aceptado al vampiro por lo que era, con fe ciega en la profecía y la evidente disposición de Alucard para hacer el bien. Él había sido sensato, correcto… justo. Les había ayudado aunque significaba dar la espalda a alguien a quien había amado. ¿Y que había hecho ella?</p><p> </p><p>Con un suspiro, levantó la vista intentando escapar de su miseria, y de pronto se encontró mirando dos pares de ojos diminutos que le devolvían la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha soltó un jadeo y se levantó de golpe, preparada ya para incinerar lo que sea que se apareciera en la cocina… le tomó un par de minutos percatarse de que los ojitos negros ante ella eran dos pares de botones, y que pertenecían a un par de muñecos sospechosamente familiares.</p><p> </p><p>Los trozos de tela estaban cosidos con evidente pericia, la suficiente para emular con total claridad sus propias ropas de oradora, e incluso los rizos rebeldes de su cabello pelirrojo. Trevor también estaba ahí, con el mismo rostro impasible de su versión real y una tirita de cuero imitando su característico látigo al cinto, y la mata desaliñada de sus cabellos sobre la cabeza en una perfecta imitación del real.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha estiró una mano para tocarlos, fascinada primero y luego, a medida que la realidad conectaba en su mente, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Solo había una persona viviendo en ese castillo después de todo, y solo habría alguien capaz de hacerlos a gran detalle y luego colocarlos justamente en el punto donde, al sentarse a la mesa, podían hacerle compañía.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>La oradora al fin sintió las lágrimas, y en vez de atreverse a tocar los muñecos se cubrió la boca con la mano para que su llanto no se escuchara. Se sentía indigna de llorar, indigna de sentir la pena que sentía, indigna de sufrir por Alucard… porque ese sufrimiento era culpa suya.</p><p> </p><p>Se imaginó con dolorosa claridad al vampiro en las penumbras, cosiendo con apuro la silueta de ambos muñecos mientras rememoraba los rasgos y la ropa de Trevor y Sypha, los amigos que lo habían dejado, a los que extrañaba tanto como para crear aquellos muñecos. Lo imaginó colocándolos en el punto exacto de la cocina, mirándolos, sonriéndoles, hablándoles como si estuvieran ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Un intento desesperado por escapar de la soledad, por revivir el contacto con otro ser humano.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras ella y Trevor disfrutaban su compañía, mientras Sypha vivía eufórica y satisfecha con su equivocada noción de su fuerza… Alucard sufría solo, imitando con torpeza desesperada el único contacto que había tenido con los vivos. El corazón de Sypha latía de euforia, mientras que el de su amigo se sumía en el peso de la soledad.</p><p> </p><p>¿Y para qué? Para ver morir a Linderfeld, para descubrir del modo más terrible lo insignificante que era su poder, y el poco control que realmente tenía sobre todo. Se sintió peor al recordar que no había pensado en el vampiro ni una sola vez, que la única ocasión en la que su nombre había venido a su mente había sido fruto de un comentario de Trevor sobre Saint Germain. No fruto del afecto. No fruto de la preocupación. E incluso ahí había desdeñado el pensamiento con la rapidez de un suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard se merecía más que eso.</p><p> </p><p>Le había fallado, como había fallado a Linderfeld. Alucard era su amigo, estaba en duelo y sufría, y ella lo había abandonado. Podrían haberlo llevado con ellos, ¿Qué se los impedía? Podría haberlo convencido… quizás ni siquiera habría necesitado eso. Habría bastado una invitación, y Alucard seguramente habría aceptado ir con ellos. Habría hecho tanto bien… habrían estado juntos y nada de esto habría pasado.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha al fin sujetó los muñecos y los acunó contra su pecho, sintiéndose terrible y decepcionada de sí misma. Alucard se merecía más que un castillo abandonado y amigos indiferentes. Se merecía más que desconfianza y heridas de plata en el cuerpo. Le había fallado, y no lo culparía por odiarla después…</p><p> </p><p>Había fallado en Linderfeld. Había fallado en el castillo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero esta vez, no iba a fallarle a él.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Es mucho mas fácil escribir a Sypha XD al menos ella no se bloquea a las emociones como Trevor, aunque metió la pata también. </p><p>Por cierto, quizás sea un buen momento para mencionar que esto no es un romance, asi que no esperen un trío Un,n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. En casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las cosas finalmente llegan a un punto muerto, y una extraña calma en la que Trevor, Sypha y Alucard pueden sincerarse... y encontrar cierta medida de paz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alucard no despertó en todo el día.</p><p> </p><p>A estas alturas, Trevor Belmont no sabía si lo prefería así. Un vampiro inconsciente no era bajo ninguna circunstancia una buena señal, pero la perspectiva de enfrentarse a lo que sea que dijera de estar consciente hacia que Trevor casi agradeciera su inconsciencia.</p><p> </p><p>Casi. La verdad es que cada hora que pasaba sentía más y más ganas de salir a algún lado y patear el trasero de la primera maldita criatura que se encontrara, o entrar en algún bar buscando pelea. Sentía deseos de salir a donde fuera, hacer lo que fuera, moverse con tal de librarse de esa sensación de aburrimiento que le dominaba. Trevor no estaba acostumbrado al encierro; hacía mucho que no gustaba de…</p><p> </p><p>“Estas tenso” comentó, de la nada, Sypha.</p><p> </p><p>“No lo estoy” protestó él, dando una vuelta más en la habitación. Su impaciencia por salir no tenía nada que ver con Alucard. Para nada. Ni un poco.</p><p> </p><p>“Si lo estas, es la quinta vuelta que das” acusó ella, atenta como siempre a sus gestos. Trevor se cruzó de brazos. “Estas preocupado”</p><p> </p><p>“¡Claro que no! Solo tenemos a nuestro cuidado a un vampiro herido, enfermo y desnutrido que lleva noqueado desde ayer, que dejó a un par de chicos clavados en picas y que además fue atacado de modos que no puedo ni imaginar. ¿Qué hay para preocuparse?” rezongó él, dando rienda suelta a todo eso que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sypha frunció el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>“Estas preocupado” afirmó la oradora, y a Trevor no le quedó más remedio que dejarse caer en una silla y cruzarse de brazos.</p><p> </p><p>Si estaba preocupado. Maldito fuera Alucard por no decidirse a despertar.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor soltó un gruñido, reacio a ponerse sentimental en ese momento pero al mismo tiempo sin nada que hacer excepto darle vueltas a dichos sentimientos hasta sentirse una completa basura ingrata. De pronto comprendió porque tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo o salir a cazar, cuando realmente había venido al castillo a intentar alejarse del desastre de Linderfeld.</p><p> </p><p>Cazar era más sencillo que pensar. Si estaba cazando, no tenía tiempo para contemplar lo que había sucedido con Alucard, y lo poco que había hecho para evitarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor era un hombre adulto. Se atrevía a decir que quizás demasiado, contrario a lo que Sypha pensara: veía el mundo en diversas tonalidades de gris, esperaba lo peor de la gente, y por lo general aceptaba que el mundo era una mierda. O al menos, así había sido hasta antes de conocer a Sypha y Alucard. La oradora le había mostrado que aún había gente con buenas intenciones en el mundo, gente dispuesta a luchar por otros que no podían hacerlo… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía un poco abrumado por su exceso de entusiasmo, lo cierto es que era también una de las cualidades que amaba de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard había sido otro asunto enteramente distinto. Había desconfiado de él desde el primer instante, había intentado matarlo y, al menos en los primeros días de su inusual alianza, Trevor había mantenido siempre un ojo vigilante sobre el dhampiro, temiendo y a veces deseando que sus sospechas sobre su persona fueran ciertas, casi esperando despertar un día con los colmillos de Alucard a punto de clavarse en su yugular.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, había sido esa excesiva vigilancia la que le había hecho percatarse de la verdadera naturaleza de Alucard. Si bien es cierto que se pasaban discutiendo y molestándose gran parte del tiempo, el vampiro nunca había sido claramente hostil, había compartido libremente cuanta información poseía y se había unido a la lucha con total convicción. Aunque le molestara admitirlo, y vaya que le molestaba al inicio, Trevor había tenido que tragarse sus palabras y sospechas para admitir que Alucard no era como el resto de su especie.</p><p> </p><p>Poco a poco, incluso había llegado a disfrutar de su compañía, o al menos de sus frecuentes intercambios de insultos y amenazas vacías que, más que verdadera intención de dañar, llevaban de fondo un creciente afecto y una camaradería que el cazador jamás se habría imaginado teniendo con un vampiro. Una que, lastimosamente, no había tenido con otro ser humano en mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>En algún punto de sus ofensas y la batalla, Alucard había pasado de un aliado a… si, a un amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor apretó los puños y miró hacia la cama. De bien poco le había servido a Alucard aquella amistad implícita. No le extrañaba que se hubiera tomado tan mal las dudas de Trevor; éste en realidad solo había tenido un gesto amable para él, y ni siquiera uno demasiado obvio para no doblegar su orgullo de Belmont y de cazador.</p><p> </p><p>Dejar la biblioteca de su familia en manos de Alucard había sido un gesto práctico, si, pero también uno de marcada confianza. Esa biblioteca contenía todo el saber y tesoros de su familia a lo largo de generaciones, siglos de cacerías e información para combatir a todas las criaturas de la noche. Trevor la había dejado en manos de Alucard en un modo –un poco burdo, lo admitía- de demostrarle que confiaba en él, que lo respetaba lo suficiente para dejarlo a cargo de lo único que quedaba de su familia. Y, quizás, un modo de darle al vampiro algo en que ocuparse y que no involucrara barrer los pisos del castillo de Drácula.</p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que Alucard pudiese sentir la soledad como él. O que algún cazador pudiese encontrarlo. O que tomara las armas adecuadas para someterlo justo de esa biblioteca.</p><p> </p><p>¿Era esto su culpa? ¿Había hecho mal en irse y asumir que Alucard estaría bien?</p><p> </p><p>Mierda. Si era su culpa.</p><p> </p><p>Alucard se movió un poco, apenas reaccionando con una mueca de dolor cuando algunas de las heridas reaccionaron al cambio de posición. Trevor apretó los puños, maldiciendo a quienes lo hubieran atacado con todo el repertorio de palabrotas que conocía, y que no era poco. Alucard no era malo, ¡maldición! Si lo sabría él… si había logrado que Trevor confiara, que lo considerara su aliado y luego su amigo, era por eso mismo. Y cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más y más evidente que quien hubiera herido a Alucard lo había hecho abusando de su confianza.</p><p> </p><p>Esos grilletes de plata estaban en la zona más oculta de la biblioteca Belmont, una zona que no era fácil de encontrar y a la que sin duda nadie podría tener acceso sin la ayuda de Alucard. Y, por supuesto, ni el más hábil de los cazadores podría ponérselas a un vampiro en pleno combate. Y ni el más idiota de los ladrones se escabulliría en el castillo, y menos sin que Alucard lo notara. Después de todo, había escuchado la carreta y los esperaba ya cuando llegaron. Lo que solo dejaba una explicación.</p><p> </p><p>Quien hubiera usado los grilletes, no solo tenía la confianza de Alucard, sino acceso ilimitado al castillo y la biblioteca. Como un aliado. Como un…</p><p> </p><p>“¡Mierda!” siseó Trevor entre dientes, asqueado ante la sola idea. Sypha se sobresaltó al otro lado de la cama, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Qué?” preguntó, inquieta, adivinando quizás lo que pensaba Trevor o dando sentido a sus propias teorías. Era inteligente, sin duda no le costaría llegar a la misma conclusión que él.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh… no, nada… parece que le duele, ¿no?” comentó, mirando por milésima vez el movimiento de Alucard y su ya familiar –aunque incómoda- mueca de dolor. Parecía buscar sin mucho éxito una postura cómoda para continuar durmiendo.</p><p> </p><p>“No puedo hacer mucho respecto a eso. No es… bueno… humano del todo. No sé qué usar que funcione, ni si lo que tengo le haría daño” explicó Sypha. Lucía apenada por ello. Después de todo, ya estaba en un estado emocional algo decaído tras la masacre de Linderfeld… esto debía ser un golpe más para ella. Sypha siempre había sido la sensata y empática del grupo.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor sabía que se culpaba tanto o más que él por haber dejado a Alucard a su suerte. Es decir, no era un niño, pero… pero era su amigo. Estaba en duelo. Y por los mil demonios, ambos debieron haberlo considerado antes de marcharse y dejarlo ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Un respingo de Alucard interrumpió de golpe sus sombríos pensamientos, y tanto él como Sypha se adelantaron expectantes para mirarlo. Justo entonces, el vampiro hizo una clara mueca de incomodidad, se llevó una mano a la frente para apartar la compresa que aún tenía sobre la piel, y se apoyó para incorporarse con un gruñido de dolor y una calma que a Trevor no le gustó. Quizás porque parecía una mezcla de desgana y debilidad… que se acentuó cuando Alucard se enderezó ligeramente, y no pudo contener un jadeo de dolor.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no te levantes” instruyó Sypha, adelantándose de inmediato para sujetarle el brazo en un intento por empujarlo suavemente hacia las almohadas…</p><p> </p><p>Alucard la miró de pronto con la misma rabia homicida que había mostrado en la entrada del castillo, y apartó el brazo de manos de Sypha con un rudo tirón al tiempo que soltaba un siseo de advertencia que dejaba a la vista los largos colmillos. Trevor se tensó en su silla, y su mano pasó de nuevo de forma inconsciente al látigo que aun llevaba al cinto.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, tan pronto como vino, el arranque de ira pasó, y Alucard pasó la vista de Trevor a la sanadora como si no pudiera creer del todo que estuvieran ahí. Su rostro delató por un instante el cansancio, y el vampiro acunó entonces el brazo que había apartado de Sypha en su regazo. Trevor supuso que el movimiento le había causado dolor.</p><p> </p><p>“Está bien. Lo siento. Solo intentaba ayudarte” se disculpó Sypha, poniendo una distancia educada entre ella y Alucard, consciente de que algo en el contacto le desagradaba. El vampiro respiró profundo, y su rostro se endureció de pronto en un muy buen acto de indiferencia que habría resultado efectivo, de no ser porque Trevor podía ver el temblor sutil en sus manos vendadas.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Maldita sea, Alucard, contrólate! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?” le reprochó el cazador. La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte y menos ahora, teñida como estaba de aquella infame culpa y las dudas sobre lo que había sucedido con el vampiro en su ausencia. Alucard apretó los puños, pero fijó la vista en su regazo con una frialdad que asustó a Trevor. Era muy similar a la de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>“Váyanse” dijo el vampiro, con un tono neutral que sin embargo tenía un toque de apatía.</p><p> </p><p>“No digas eso, Alucard. No estás bien” respondió Sypha, y Trevor odio el temblor que detectó en su voz. El rechazo de Alucard le había dolido.</p><p> </p><p>“Estoy bien. El mundo los necesita. Váyanse” sentenció el vampiro. Aquello fue como una puñalada; no porque Alucard lo hubiera dicho en un tono especialmente acusador (de hecho, uso el mismo tono abatido y desinteresado del inicio) sino porque era justamente la representación de sus culpas y sus errores.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se habían ido, y lo habían dejado sin pensar con la idea de ayudar al mundo. Cuando en realidad, ni siquiera habían podido ayudarlo a él.</p><p> </p><p>“Por favor, Alucard, no digas eso. Somos tus amigos, no… no podemos dejarte así” insistió Sypha, terca como era su costumbre ante las causas perdidas. Sin embargo, esta vez Trevor no pudo evitar sentir que la frase no era muy acertada, dadas las circunstancias. Alucard levantó la mirada para fijarla en ella, con un gesto algo irónico.</p><p> </p><p>“Pueden. Váyanse. No hay nada que puedan hacer aquí” sentenció el vampiro, y esta vez la acusación estuvo clara en sus ojos. Ya es tarde. El daño está hecho. No los necesito aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Pero los necesitaba, de eso Trevor estaba más que seguro. No solo porque el imbécil no parecía siquiera ser capaz de alimentarse, sino porque además de las heridas, había algo irremediablemente roto dentro de él, algo que incluso para Trevor era más que evidente. Los cazadores que habían entrado habían hecho más que abusar de su cuerpo: habían roto su corazón y su fe. Trevor podía ser ignorante en muchas cosas, pero reconocía bien esa mirada y esa voz… las había visto y oído muy a menudo al mirarse al espejo.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo siento. No quisimos marcharnos por tanto tiempo” se disculpó Sypha, agachando la mirada por primera vez, pensando quizás en ese par de muñequitos improvisados que había mostrado a Trevor apenas ayer, el reflejo máximo de lo mucho que su partida había afectado a Alucard. Éste sin embargo se mostró impasible, y ni siquiera se dignó mirarla al responder.</p><p> </p><p>“No importa. Nada importa” respondió, indiferente. Roto. Deprimido. Incapaz de tolerarlo, Trevor se levantó de su silla con tanto ímpetu que la lanzó lejos, y redujo la distancia para apoyar la mano en el cabezal de la cama con la mayor actitud posible. No se le escapó el sutil respingo del vampiro, ni el modo en que miró su brazo como si esperara un ataque.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Ya basta! No vamos a irnos a ningún lado hasta que mejores, ¡deja de portarte como un niño y explica que mierda pasó aquí!” protestó el cazador. Alucard no se inmutó ni un poco, y dirigió a Trevor una mirada claramente exasperada.</p><p> </p><p>“¿O que, Belmont?” lo retó. No sonaba ni la mitad de retador que normalmente, lo que solo hizo que Trevor sintiera aún más deseos de golpearlo. O de arrastrar su inmortal trasero hasta el jardín y obligarlo a salir de su encierro.</p><p> </p><p>“O tal vez tenga que quedarme aquí todos los putos días y trenzar tu cabello como colegiala hasta que te decidas a hablar” sentenció sarcástico. Normalmente, eso le habría ganado alguna respuesta igual de mordaz e ingeniosa. Esta vez, Alucard se limitó a voltear en otra dirección como si Trevor no existiera.</p><p> </p><p>“Por favor, Alucard. No vamos a juzgarte, ni a hacerte daño. Es evidente que has sufrido, solo queremos ayudar” insistió de nueva cuenta Sypha, estirando una mano tentativa hasta las del vampiro. Alucard se tensó de inmediato y apartó las suyas. No con la misma rudeza, pero si con igual determinación.</p><p> </p><p>Con un escalofrío, Trevor se percató de que el vampiro parecía reacio a todo tipo de contacto físico. Incluso el modo en que había mirado su brazo extendido parecía un reflejo instintivo.</p><p> </p><p>“No puedes ayudarme, Sypha. Vete” dijo Alucard. Al menos, esta vez, había pronunciado su nombre y había usado un tono de voz más conciliador. Derrotado. Era terrible de escuchar, pero era mejor que su hostilidad.</p><p> </p><p>“No lo sabremos si no nos cuentas” argumentó la oradora. Trevor vio el momento en que Alucard se debatió, como en una lucha interna entre su deseo desesperado de estirar la mano y aceptar la ayuda y esa repentina y desconocida desconfianza y paranoia que lo había llevado a atacar a Trevor, a clavar a los jóvenes de afuera en picas.</p><p> </p><p>“Es tarde para eso” dijo el vampiro, necio en su evidente dolor. Trevor podía verlo en la forma en que se estremecía de tanto en tanto, o la forma en que acunaba sus manos como si tuviera miedo de sus propios impulsos, o de dejarlas a la vista y vulnerables.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Encerrarte aquí como un ermitaño? ¿Para eso son los chicos de afuera? ¿Para ahuyentar a las visitas? ¡¿Cómo él?!” le reprochó. Era un golpe bajo, incluso para él, y Alucard lo miró con un reproche y una rabia que de pronto le causaron un escalofrío. “Mira, sé que suena horrible, pero es como luce. Y maldita sea, no podemos ayudarte si no sabemos que pasó” añadió, antes de arriesgarse a un arranque más del vampiro.</p><p> </p><p>Y fue aquella inusual muestra de confianza implícita, aquella disposición a escuchar lo que había pasado, lo que finalmente hizo que Alucard soltara algo similar a un jadeo de dolor, para luego apartar la mirada con un gesto desolado y perdido.</p><p> </p><p>“No siento deseos de hablar de eso” admitió al fin. De pronto, toda su firmeza y su dureza fingida se esfumaron con esa única frase, dejando tan solo a un muchacho herido y solitario. Por algún motivo, eso lo hizo sentir aun peor. Ni siquiera tenía idea de la edad de Alucard; bien podría ser justamente eso: un muchacho.</p><p> </p><p>“Pues qué lástima, porque no podemos ayudarte sin saber, así que suéltalo ya” insistió. Sypha le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero Trevor fingió no notarlo. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Alucard en el fondo NECESITABA hablar de lo que había pasado para olvidarse de una vez de sus malditas reservas, para al menos dejar salir toda la rabia y la pena que llevaba dentro.</p><p> </p><p>A Trevor le funcionaba más salir a matar criaturas de la noche, pero estaba claro que eso no era una opción cuando Alucard apenas y lograba mantenerse erguido. Quizás después.</p><p> </p><p>Por fortuna, Sypha fue lo bastante prudente para comprender pronto lo que Trevor pretendía, y en vez de proteger al vampiro se quedó callada y lo dejó ser. Alucard sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento: se limitó a evadirlos a ambos nuevamente, a mirar sin ver sus brazos vendados y las blancas sábanas… el silencio de pronto se hizo incómodo y pesado, tanto que Trevor estuvo a nada de dar unos pasos, salir por la puerta y mandar al infierno al vampiro y sus demonios. Pero no esta vez. No iba a huir de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando notó que Alucard, en vez de apretar los puños, se dedicaba compulsivamente a intentar sin mucho éxito cubrir los vendajes con las sábanas, supo que el daño había sido más profundo de lo que imaginaba. Y que el vampiro estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su reserva.</p><p> </p><p>“Te tomaron por sorpresa” aventuró, tragándose con mucho esfuerzo la palabra que vino a su mente. La que venía cada vez que alcanzaba a captar un vistazo de las caderas heridas del vampiro, o de sus piernas amoratadas y quemadas.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” susurró Alucard, justo cuando Trevor creía que no iba a responder. “Eran… eran mis amigos” confesó.</p><p> </p><p>“Los conocías entonces” dijo Sypha, animándolo a continuar con ese tono suyo que podía ser a la vez directo pero con tacto. Alucard bajó más la cabeza, como si buscara ocultar su rostro en la cortina de sus rizos dorados.</p><p> </p><p>“Vinieron aquí buscando conocimiento. Querían aprender. Y yo… yo creí…” susurró el dhampiro, y rozó con la mano los vendajes del brazo contrario con un claro gesto de melancolía. Trevor sintió de nuevo el impulso de preguntar, pero una vez más una parte de sí mismo lo contuvo.</p><p> </p><p>Era extraño. Trevor nunca había sido un hombre reservado, decía las cosas como le nacía hacerlo y ya. Con cualquier otro, hubiera preguntado sin más si aquel par de idiotas depravados lo había violado sin preguntarse ni un instante si era correcto o no. Pero, de pronto, Alucard inspiraba en él una desconocida cautela… y se dio cuenta, con más asombro del que debería, de que no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal.</p><p> </p><p>Bah. Se estaba ablandando.</p><p> </p><p>“Estaban aquí, en el castillo. Parecían felices. Parecían confiar. Yo no quería hacerles daño… no quería, pero…”</p><p> </p><p>Alucard se interrumpió en ese momento, con la voz quebrada y ronca, al tiempo que apretaba los puños. Trevor no supo si agradecer o maldecir la forma tan concisa y breve en que Alucard estaba narrando los sucesos. Por un lado, era mejor saberlo de una vez; por otro, no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo con tanta crudeza.</p><p> </p><p>Pero el dhampiro de pronto parecía incapaz de detenerse, y cuando consiguió mantener a raya nuevamente sus emociones, continuó.</p><p> </p><p>“Esa noche, fueron a mi habitación. Creí que algo sucedía, pero entonces ellos…” continuó, para detenerse de nuevo con un gesto algo extraño. Sypha detectó de inmediato el cambio e, incapaz de evitarlo, completó la frase por él.</p><p> </p><p>“Te atacaron”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Se desnudaron”</p><p> </p><p>Mierda.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Estás diciendo que… te…?” aventuró Trevor, aun incapaz de decir la palabra. Por fortuna, Alucard estaba demasiado inmerso en su propio relato para notar las dudas.</p><p> </p><p>“No supe lo que hacía. De pronto estaban ahí y… de pronto, no estaba solo. Se sentía… bien. Se sentía genuino. Natural” describió él. Bueno, aquello no era ciertamente lo que Trevor había esperado oír, e incluso Sypha retrocedió un poco, confundida. Es decir, la descripción no encajaba en nada con una violación. Típico del vampiro describir el acto con tal discreción. “Pero entonces, cuando pude notarlo, ya habían colocado los grilletes en mis muñecas”</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento, Trevor se preguntó si Alucard estaba narrándolo todo en un orden deliberadamente elocuente… el oír la dulzura de la descripción de un encuentro sexual para luego cortarlo con la revelación de los grilletes era un modo bastante crudo de cambiar de tema. De la pasión al horror. Del amor al dolor. Si Trevor había sentido un vuelco al escucharlo, podía imaginarse muy bien lo que Alucard había sentido al encontrarse de pronto sometido en medio de un acto que le resultaba placentero, justo cuando bajaba sus defensas para…</p><p> </p><p>Mierda. MIERDA. ¡¿Que par de hijos de puta era capaz de…?!</p><p> </p><p>“Me acusaron de mentirles… creían que les ocultaba el conocimiento. Querían más de lo que creí prudente darles. Apuntaron una daga a mi corazón y yo… yo solo… no podía terminar así. Yo… yo…” balbuceó, y su voz se quebró al tiempo que se llevaba las manos nuevamente al cabello. “No quería hacerlo… pero… pero en ese momento…”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor sintió un nudo en la garganta. De algún modo, lo que Alucard narraba era peor que sus deducciones de ayer. Había esperado un par de cazadores sigilosos y depravados, que se colaban por una ventana y robaban los grilletes para luego abalanzarse sobre Alucard mientras dormía, sometiéndolo, torturándolo.</p><p> </p><p>En vez de eso, se topaba con un par de mocosos ingratos que habían compartido la casa y la comida con un mentor, al que habían seducido con descaro hasta hacerle bajar la guardia para luego atarlo como un animal. Como si su confianza no valiera nada. Como si pudieran jugar con las emociones de una persona que se encontraba sola, vulnerable y relajada.</p><p> </p><p>No… simplemente no era posible. Trevor apretó los puños de rabia, por una vez en su vida dirigida no al vampiro inmortal sino a los humanos que yacían muertos afuera. Era lo mismo que con el juez, o con el abad: la crueldad de la naturaleza humana no parecía conocer límites, ni empatía, ni bondad. Tomaba lo que deseaba sin mirar al prójimo.</p><p> </p><p>La misma porquería con la que Trevor había luchado toda su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque Alucard no dijo más, de pronto él podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que había movido al vampiro a llevarlos afuera, empalarlos y exhibirlos como una advertencia mucho más efectiva que cualquier letrero. Comprendió también porque sus dudas apenas llegar le habían empujado a atacarlo, porque miraba con rabia y dolor a Sypha cuando ésta, inadvertidamente, se había acercado con los grilletes en la mano… la forma tan repentina en la que apartaba la mano, rehusándose al contacto.</p><p> </p><p>Después de una traición como esa, Alucard ya no se sentía capaz de confiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya no puedes ayudarme, Belmont. No necesito de nada, ni de nadie. Esta biblioteca morirá conmigo, con sus secretos. Con su sole—”</p><p> </p><p>Alucard no consiguió terminar la frase. Sypha, que se había mantenido callada en muda indignación hasta ahora, de pronto se había levantado, había reducido la distancia y se había lanzado sobre el vampiro para rodearlo en un abrazo. A Trevor le pareció que era una pésima idea: Alucard estaba traumado, dolido y algo paranoico; estaba enfermo y herido en más de una forma… el vampiro de hecho se tensó de inmediato, y abrió los ojos como en un gesto de rabia, como si fuese a apartar a Sypha en cualquier momento para arrojarla contra la pared.</p><p> </p><p>Pero entonces, en un segundo, Alucard se estremeció, agachó la mirada, y echó a llorar.</p><p> </p><p>De todas las posibilidades, esta era la que Trevor menos esperaba. No lo conocía por tanto tiempo como para decir, pero le parecía evidente que Alucard no lloraba nunca… no ante otras personas, al menos. Que de pronto se desmoronara en brazos de Sypha era al mismo tiempo una imagen extraña y desgarradora, un reflejo del dolor que el vampiro llevaba dentro y del que quizás nunca se había deshecho, enfocado como estaba en vencer la amenaza de Drácula y, luego, en su rabia ciega provocada por la traición.</p><p> </p><p>“Tranquilo… tranquilo…” susurraba Sypha, como si le hablara a un niño, con una voz quebrada que a Trevor le cayó como una bofetada. Sypha nunca lloraba. La mujer era una roca, fuerte y decidida, entusiasta y optimista… pero en ese momento, de la nada, lloraba con Alucard. Trevor ni siquiera sabía porque.</p><p> </p><p>Por Alucard, tal vez, empatizando con su dolor y su soledad.</p><p> </p><p>Por ella misma, y la inocencia e ingenuidad que Linderfeld se había llevado consigo al arder en llamas infernales.</p><p> </p><p>Por el mundo en el que había creído tanto tiempo, y que ahora se mostraba en su peor cara: cruel y retorcido.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía, pero al final no importaba. Trevor no era un hombre dado a los gestos evidentes de afecto; de hecho, se sentía ridículo cada que debía mostrarse gentil y afectuoso con otro ser vivo. En circunstancias normales habría eludido la escena, quizás con algún comentario insensible o mordaz para romper el ambiente y regresar a la seguridad de su rutina. Pero esta no era una circunstancia normal, y si las lágrimas de Alucard eran ya una puñalada, las de Sypha a su lado la hacían una estocada imposible de resistir.</p><p> </p><p>El movimiento se sintió natural cuando Trevor redujo la distancia, y extendió los brazos, y los rodeó a ambos como si con ello pudiera protegerlos del mundo. Como si tan solo eso bastara para acallar las dudas de Sypha y los temores de Alucard, como si pudiera escudarlos de la realidad del mundo en el que él había vivido desde que tenía memoria. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que los necesitaba y los quería con la fiereza suficiente para defenderlos y luchar a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Se dio cuenta de que eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p>El sentimiento prevalecía horas después, sumiendo a Trevor en un extraño trance de entumecimiento incluso mientras cavaba las tumbas de esos dos miserables.</p><p> </p><p>No había pedido ayuda. Sabía bien que Sypha se ofrecería y que tenía la fuerza emocional para hacerlo, pero era algo que Trevor había preferido hacer solo. No es que considerara débil a Sypha, sino que sentía la necesidad de evitarle más amargura; él había vivido con ella toda su vida, la oradora apenas comenzaba a experimentar los horrores de la raza humana. Nadie podía culpar a Trevor por quererla lo suficiente para intentar al menos ahorrarle algunos.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha al menos había conseguido que Alucard se calmara un poco. Tras el arrebato de emoción, el vampiro se había mostrado dócil y apagado, pero libre al menos de la desconfianza del inicio; la oradora incluso había logrado que Alucard aceptara algo de comida, y el cazador había aprovechado aquel momento para desaparecer por la puerta y encaminarse hasta la entrada. Había decidido que no quería ver aquellos cadáveres en la puerta, y no le había costado mucho bajarlos de las picas y arrastrarlos a un punto en el jardín.</p><p> </p><p>Tampoco le costó mucho cavar las fosas, furioso como estaba cada que recordaba las quemaduras en la piel del dhampiro y miraba luego los rostros impasibles de los muertos. Lucían jóvenes, apenas lo suficiente para ser considerados adultos en el mundo. ¿Cómo habían podido ser capaces de algo así? Lo entendería si Alucard fuese… bueno… su padre, Drácula. Lo entendería si se hubieran aprovechado de cualquier otra criatura de la noche, pero no de Alucard. No así. No cuando el vampiro se sentía solo y perdido, no mientras les abría las puertas y les ofrecía cobijo y conocimiento. ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>Al final, no importaba mucho. Ellos no podían decirlo, y el daño ya estaba hecho. Trevor sabía bien que Alucard no sería el mismo después de esto, que toda su disposición al bien y a la protección de los seres humanos se había ido por el desagüe. O quizás no. No había modo de saber. Después de todo, ¿no había aceptado a Trevor incluso después de que éste lo atacara?</p><p> </p><p>Trevor hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar los cadáveres de aquellos chicos. El mundo a veces era una reverenda porquería.</p><p> </p><p>El cazador los depositó en la fosa con la misma indiferencia que si fueran un par de rocas, reacio a pensar más en el asunto, y comenzaba apenas a cubrirlos de tierra cuando unos pasos inusualmente sonoros lo distrajeron de su labor. Normalmente, no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido; hoy, Alucard se acercaba haciéndose notar. Trevor escuchó incluso un sutil cojeo, sin duda fruto de las heridas a medio sanar.</p><p> </p><p>“Debiste dejarlos” comentó, con esa voz aterciopelada más acorde a lo que Trevor recordaba. Éste se limpió el sudor con el brazo, y lo miró.</p><p> </p><p>“No voy a tomar mi desayuno con un par de muertos mirándome desde la ventana” se quejó, y retomó su tarea a la espera de que Alucard definiera su postura. El vampiro no dijo nada, pero rebasó a Trevor y se sentó –con inusual cuidado- en una roca bajo un árbol junto a la fosa. Aceptación entonces.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor lo miró de reojo mientras paleaba: seguía luciendo pálido y algo enfermo, pero los vendajes bajo su camisa cubrían las heridas, y su mirada había recuperado un poco del brillo anterior. Estaba claro que le dolían, puesto que se sobaba los brazos de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya no parecían molestar tanto. No se le escapó sin embargo que Alucard no había dirigido ni una mirada a la fosa, como si se esforzara por no ver.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Van a sanar, o tendremos que buscarte una dotación de sangre virgen?” preguntó. Quizás era una broma pesada en ese momento, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarlo mirar en silencio. Alucard dio un respingo.</p><p> </p><p>“Estaré bien. No tienes que hacer nada” respondió el dhampiro. Al menos sonaba menos hostil. Trevor respondió con un gruñido y aplanó la tierra con la pala, cubriendo la fosa y con ella los recuerdos de lo que había pasado. O eso esperaba.</p><p> </p><p>Volvió a sentir el peso del silencio. Era raro entre él y Alucard; Sypha solía quejarse de que se comportaban como un par de niños, siempre insultándose y discutiendo y tratando de definir quién era mejor. Maldita sea, extrañaba eso. Volteó a mirarlo, tanteando el terreno; sabía que había cosas que decir, pero aun ahora no se sentía con ánimos para decirlas.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo siento” dijo, sorpresivamente, Alucard. Oírlo disculparse de la nada bastó para que Trevor lo mirara incómodo, preguntándose si tendría fiebre otra vez. “No debí atacarte, ni a Sypha. No estaba pensando con claridad…” añadió.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor estuvo cerca de añadir que tampoco se había alimentado como debía, y que esas heridas seguro necesitaban más que agua y pan para sanar, pero se mordió la lengua. Era una disculpa, y vaya que costaban. El cazador enterró la pala en la tierra para dejarla de pie, y se sacudió las manos.</p><p> </p><p>“Pues claro que no estabas pensando con claridad. Hasta un niño hubiera esquivado mejor el látigo” se burló Trevor, y su mirada se posó de inmediato en la marca del latigazo en la mejilla de Alucard. Al menos, a diferencia de los grilletes, el látigo no era de plata y la herida ya casi había desaparecido. “Escucha… todos metimos la pata, ¿si? Lo siento también. No debí dudar de ti, ni atacarte… ¡mierda! Ni siquiera debimos dejarte solo en primer lugar” sentenció.</p><p> </p><p>“No soy un niño que necesite cuidados” se defendió Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>“Nos vamos un par de mesesitos y tú ya convertiste el castillo en un espectáculo de sangre y muertos. Yo diría que si necesitas la supervisión de un adulto” contestó Trevor. Alucard frunció el ceño, pero de un modo más… familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Acaso estas diciendo que te preocupo?” lo retó el vampiro. Maldita sea, el maldito todavía sabía jugar. Pero esta vez, Trevor no iba a ahorrarse la verdad; estaba claro que necesitaba oírla.</p><p> </p><p>“Pues claro que me preocupas, idiota. Eres prácticamente un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto” comentó. Quizás no era el modo más… cálido de decirlo, pero era el único que Trevor sabía. Y Alucard pareció entenderlo, pues soltó un bufido y sonrió con ironía.</p><p> </p><p>“Te estas suavizando, Belmont” lo acusó, pero había algo en su tono que no tenía nada de hostilidad. De hecho, era un tono cálido, como el de un hermano insultando a otro cuando en realidad está diciéndole que lo quiere. A su modo.</p><p> </p><p>“Es el calor” dijo Trevor, y se sentó junto a él en la roca.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no lo es” dijo Sypha, salida de quien sabe dónde y acercándose a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Trevor la miró con un gesto acusador que la oradora ignoró magistralmente para sentarse en la misma roca, junto a Trevor. “¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?” preguntó, con sorprendente buen humor. Al parecer el desahogo de hacia un rato había tenido un buen efecto en ella.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha le sonrió con un gesto claro, que incluso Trevor era capaz de leer. Si… no estaría mal relajarse un poco. El cazador suspiró y miró al castillo, esta vez con un aire evaluador.</p><p> </p><p>“Bueno, la princesa vampiro aun no puede hacer mucho, pero yo digo que podemos empezar con la torre sur. Es la menos dañada” sugirió. Alucard dio un visible respingo, pero Trevor fingió no notarlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm no sé… yo pensaba empezar por la biblioteca Belmont. Estoy segura que ni Alucard podría haber puesto orden en ese basurero” comentó Sypha.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Cómo que basurero? ¡Es mi herencia familiar!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eso no significa que este ordenado”</p><p> </p><p>“Esta ordenado” interrumpió de pronto Alucard, con un tono que no consiguió ocultar la leve indignación ante la duda de Sypha. Ésta sonrió satisfecha, como si fuera esa la expresión que deseaba obtener de él, y apoyó los brazos sobre la roca para reclinarse un poco, mirando el castillo con un aire extraño.</p><p> </p><p>“Bien, un área menos que limpiar entonces” aceptó. Trevor soltó un suspiro entre resignado y abatido: lo que menos quería era más trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sypha…”</p><p> </p><p>“También habría que comprar comida, porque esa cocina es un desastre. Sin ofender, Alucard”</p><p> </p><p>“No me ofendo”</p><p> </p><p>“Sypha…”</p><p> </p><p>“Y sábanas nuevas. Me niego a dormir en el carro otra vez”</p><p> </p><p>Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la Sypha que conocía, armando planes más allá de su control y arrastrándolo de nuevo con ellos. Sin embargo, Trevor descubrió que no se sentía molesto en absoluto, ni siquiera sumido en sus habituales periodos de apatía. De alguna forma, aquello también se sentía natural, como si la frustración y el vacío fruto de las batallas, de Linderfeld, de los cadáveres en picas, todo se difuminara en algún lugar donde dejaba de molestar. Como si volvieran al tiempo en el que viajaban juntos con un propósito al tiempo que encontraban consuelo y alegría en su compañía.</p><p> </p><p>Se preguntó si Alucard tenía la misma sensación de consuelo que él.</p><p> </p><p>Sypha de pronto soltó un suspiro, como si se desprendiera de sus dudas y su amargura para mirarlos a ambos con un gesto satisfecho, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse acariciar por el viento.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Saben qué? Es lindo estar en casa” comentó.</p><p> </p><p>Ya estaba, lo había dicho. La sensación de que Trevor podía relajarse, la sensación de calma en compañía de Alucard y Sypha, la tranquilidad de un grupo que pese a haber sufrido tanto aun podía encontrarse discutiendo cosas tan ínfimas como las sábanas de una habitación. Hacía mucho que Trevor no pensaba en ese sitio como su hogar, pero la charla de Sypha y la compañía de Alucard le hicieron sentir por primera vez que lo era. Era el territorio Belmont, pero por primera vez en muchos años, era su hogar.</p><p> </p><p>Y el hogar de Alucard, sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>Y el de Sypha, porque lo compartía todo con ella. Porque la quería a su lado… a los dos. Con cicatrices y todo, con dramas e inseguridades.</p><p> </p><p>Le pareció que Alucard sonreía, aunque fuera ligeramente, iluminando un poco su rostro cansado y pálido con algo sospechosamente parecido a la calma. Trevor sabía que necesitaría más que su compañía y distracciones para superar lo que había pasado, y que a Sypha le tomaría casi el mismo tiempo olvidarse de Linderfeld y de sus culpas respecto al vampiro. Pero era un avance. La oradora miró a Alucard y le dio un suave empujón cómplice, y Trevor no pudo resistir el impulso de darle una suave palmada en el hombro, cuidándose de no incomodar las heridas.</p><p> </p><p>Entre los tres, estarían bien.</p><p> </p><p>Estarían en casa.</p><p> </p><p>“Si, Sypha. Es lindo estar en casa”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...y se acabó. <br/>La verdad no estoy segura de este fic. Empezó simplemente como un modo de reunirlos a los tres y hacerles encontrar consuelo uno en el otro, pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado. Por un momento incluso me tentó la idea de añadirle una trama larga con villano y todo, pero... nah. Asi es la vida.<br/>Perdón de antemano si esperaban un trío; no estoy en contra de la idea, pero quería que esto quedara con una sensación de amistad y calidez que se habría ido al demonio si Sypha y Trevor hubieran acabado con Alucard en la cama.</p><p>En resumen, que esto no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero espero que con todo alguien lo haya disfrutado. Saludos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>